Goku ¡ya no te soporto!
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: Todos se enamoran de Goku, el chico guapo, inteligente, popular, pero sobre todo ¡PERVERTIDO! ¿qué pasa si por primera vez una chica lo rechaza? Milk, termina trabajando en su casa como una de sus sirvientas personales, ahora tendrá que soportar al chico que piensa cobrar venganza por haberlo rechazado... sin embargo un cariño nace en ambos ¿será amor?
1. Soy Milk, la huérfana

HOLA ME LLAMO MILK, SOY HUÉRFANA VIVO EN UN ORFANATO SOLO DE MUJERES Y VIVO CON VARIAS COMPAÑERAS, SIEMPRE TENGO MALA SUERTE

- ¿Son las 7?-Pregunta Sakura con fastidio

-si- Responde Kira aburrida

- ella es una idiota- Repite Sakura molesta

Milk dormía plácidamente en su cama como cada mañana de lunes, después de una larga noche viendo la televisión

-¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!- sonaba el despertador, pero por más que sonara no podía hacer que aquella chica pelinegra despertara de sus largos sueños.

-¡Milk!- Grita una chica que pasaba enfrente de su habitación

- ¿¡ah!?- Grita Milk desubicada pero lentamente gira su cabeza para saber en qué pasaba exactamente y observar la hora…

-¡7!- Grita Milk aterrorizada con la hora, ya que una vez más llegaría tarde

Milk bajó las escaleras a máxima velocidad con la ropa que solía usar, ella solía vestir un overol, pegado que le llegaba a los tobillos, abajo una blusa rosa y tenis, y se peinaba con dos trenzas y el pelo totalmente alborotado. Que para una chica de 16 años no era muy común usar, esa era la razón por la cual Milk era de todas la menos femenina, la fea, la niña, la inmadura, etc., etc…

-tonta, volveremos a llegar tarde por tu culpa- Gritaba Sakura haciendo que Milk se alterara más

-nadie te está pidiendo que me esperes – Dice Milk molesta mirando a Sakura con odio

-mal agradecida- decía Sakura de la misma manera que Milk

-vámonos- Decía Kira aburrida de otro día de clases

Las tres chicas toman sus mochilas y salen rápidamente. Las tres vivían en el orfanato de la ciudad A.N.H.M dónde era abandonada una niña casi diario.

-Oye ¡Milk! Tu desayuno- Gritaba Sumi, una chica mayor encargada de ayudar a cocinar

-¿eh?- Respondió Milk despistada

Milk voltea pero ya era tarde, Sumi aventó el desayuno que le cayó justo en la cara tirándola en el suelo

-perdón, el pan estaba duro, y también eche ahí tu jugo- Dice Sumi disculpándose

- jajajaja- Se burla Sakura feliz

Milk caminaba a lado de las otras dos chicas mientras se sobaba la cabeza, las chicas solían caminar en una pequeña calle solo para peatones, donde había mucha tranquilidad y era más rápido llegar

-Como las envidio, yo no quería ir al colegio, siempre quisiera quedarme ahí, mi colegio es horrible, mientras ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar una beca en Orange Star High School, si estuviera en una escuela así por lo menos estaría motivada- Decía Kira triste

-pero tú también tuviste la oportunidad recuerda que hiciste el examen con nosotras- Respondió Milk

-pero no me sabía nada- Dice Kira justificándose

-pero te pasé las respuestas – Repite Milk con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza

-es cierto ¿cómo pudiste reprobar el examen?- Pregunta Sakura

-jejeje no sé pero siguen siendo suertudas- Responde Kira sacando la lengua

-mentira yo siempre tengo mala suerte- dice Milk infeliz

-¿por qué?- Pregunta Sakura

- porque…- Dice Milk

-a ti no te hablaba le decía a Kira- Dice Sakura, dejando a Milk como tonta

Milk mira a Sakura con una vena hinchada en la cabeza y odio mientras Kira reía de sus peleas, diarias, dónde Milk solía perder siempre.

Ya era cruce de avenida y Kira iba por otro camino para su escuela, diario solía ser así

-adiós nos vemos en la salida- Dice Kira despidiéndose

-Adiós- Responden Sakura y Milk

Milk y Sakura caminaban sin hablarse ya que se odiaban mutuamente y cada vez que se miraban les salían rayos de los ojos y sacaban un aura de desprecio pero por más que se odiaran siempre estaban juntas, poco después llegaron a la escuela y se metieron a sus salones.

Al llegar Milk se sentó a lado de Bulma, su mejor amiga desde secundaria

-Hola- Saluda Bulma con una sonrisa que mostraba serenidad y tranquilidad, Bulma solía vestir faldas, blusas holgadas, y hacerse diversos peinados que siempre la hacían lucir hermosa, era una chica de dinero ya que sus padres los Brief eran dueños de la empresa tecnológica más popular, grande y avanzada de todo Japón.

-Hola – Responde Milk sonriendo

-qué lindo lunes ¿verdad?- Pregunta Bulma sonriendo

- jejeje claro- Responde Milk sin tomarlo mucha importancia

-buenos días- Dice Emi, otra amiga de Milk, ella era de la misma forma linda, de pelo rubio y una trenza de lado, ella usaba yucatas normalmente, poco debajo de las rodillas

- Buenos días- Responden Milk y Bulma

-Hola- Dice otra compañera de Milk, llamada Natsumi, ella era una pelirroja, con dos coletas amarradas enfrente como mechones, y el demás cabello suelto sostenido con una diadema, era muy linda, ella vestía shorts, y blusas más frescas

-Hola- Respondieron las demás amigas

- Oye vieron ayer…- Dice Natsumi pero después es interrumpida por el profesor entrando al salón de clases donde todos los jóvenes al verlo se fueron a sus lugares

-Por favor siéntense- Dice el profesor un poco serio

Todos los alumnos se van a sus lugares y ven en la puerta que un joven estaba parado, pero no se le distingue el rostro

-Hoy tenemos el gusto de tener a un compañero nuevo, pase- Dice el profesor muy educado señalando a la puerta

Sakura y Milk ven a la puerta a un chico de pelo negro, y alborotado, alzado.

-¡Vegeta!

_Para los que no saben Vegeta es mi mejor amigos, lo conocí con Sakura cuando solo iba en primero de Secundaria y para mi mala suerte Sakura y él también son amigos así que tendré que soportar que seamos el trío, de disque amigos, aunque Sakura y yo no nos queramos, pero todo por Vegeta, siempre eh estado enamorada de Vegeta, él hace muchos años me defendió de un chico de pelo negro alborotado, era muy raro, y me gritó el muy idiota, ¡como lo odié! Pero luego llego Vegeta y me salvo, desde ese día lo miro con amor._

-¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?- Pregunta Milk sorprendida

-Me transfirieron de Hokkima, mis papás creen que esta escuela es mucho mejor- Dice Vegeta con una ligera sonrisa

-me parece algo increíble…- Responde Sakura emocionada

-no sé si se han dado cuenta señoritos pero no están en el parque, están en un salón de clase así que por favor respeten y por favor preséntese al grupo, no todos lo conocen- Dice el profesor molesto con los tres

- Mi nombre es Vegeta Fujiwara y espero hacerme llevarme bien con todos- Dice Vegeta con una sonrisa que conquistó a varias chicas al instante, haciendo que Milk se molestara de celos

- Vegeta escoge un lugar, el que gustes- Dice el profesor serio señalando bancas vacías, al ver, Vegeta pudo observar varios, lugares vacíos, uno junto a Milk, otro cerca de Sakura y otros más, sin embargo Vegeta escoge sentarse atrás de Milk, y al verlo, Milk empezó a desatar una aura de amor, perdiéndose en un mundo…

-Vaya… será que Vegeta…- Milk empieza a imaginarse a Vegeta diciendo: _Milk, siempre eh estado enmarado de ti, por eso a pesar de que siempre este con Sakura, solo lo hago por miedo a perder tu amistad al saber que lo que en realidad siento por ti es…_

Mientras Milk miraba a otro lado imaginando, Vegeta saludaba –Hola- Dijo amablemente

Milk rápidamente volteo con ojos brillosos –Hola…- Milk miró

-Hola Bulma- Dijo Vegeta saludando a la chica de cabellos azules

Milk mira a Vegeta con un tic nervioso lleno de rabia

_Olvide que Vegeta siempre ha estado enamorado de Bulma, desde que la conoció babea por ella_

Milk seguía escuchando la clase pero al mismo tiempo como Vegeta trataba de conquistar a Bulma.

Unas horas después en el receso...

- ¿Entonces te tienes que casar?- Preguntó Natsumi a Milk

-Según las reglas… una chica vive ahí desde el día que fue abandonada hasta cumplir mayoría de edad, bueno por moral no pueden dejar a una chica abandonada y como no hay otra opción solo puedo casarme joven o trabajar para siempre de monja- Dijo Milk aburrida con las reglas memorizadas en la cabeza.

-que lastima que no seas muy bonita, las mujeres así les cuesta conseguir un esposo- Dijo Natsumi fastidiando

-¿¡a que te refieres!? Si yo me caso con quien yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, idiota-Dijo Milk furiosa y sin pensarlo señala a un chico que andaba con otra chica caminando por los comedores y al ver eso, aquel chico miró sorprendido a Milk igual que ella al chico, que era muy apuesto, y al oír eso la chica que iba con él se molestó.

-¡no me dijiste que te ibas a casar!- Dijo la chica más que molesta

Para terminar dándole una fuerte cachetada y el joven después de ver como la muchacha se iba miró a Milk con rabia.

Milk sale corriendo de ahí y sufre una gran vergüenza

En la hora de salida ella iba con Vegeta, Bulma y Kira, todos iban felices excepto Milk que estaba avergonzada.

_Jamás había hecho algo tan vergonzoso, creo que me quiero morir que bueno que no me dijeron nada._

De la nada a Milk se le eriza la piel al sentir que alguien la agarraba del hombro

-¿eh?- Dice Milk apenas con voz

-¿¡Tu!?- Dice el joven molesto que la seguía y al verlo Milk se quedó congelada y horrorizada

-perdóname no quise decir eso, lo siento te juro que no te conozco, no me gustas, y mucho menos me quiero casar contigo- Dijo Milk suplicando perdón

- ¡Eso sonó más ofensivo!- Dijo el joven más molesto

-jejeje lo siento- Dijo Milk nerviosa

-te quiero decir que...- Dijo el chico haciendo una pausa

-¿Hugh?- Dijo Milk rompiendo el silencio

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, YO NO ME CASARE CONTIGO, POR TU CULPA ESA CHICA ME GOLPEO!...- Dijo Goku enfurecido y Milk golpea al chico dejándolo en el suelo asombrado por la furia de la chica al ser ofendida.

Sakura y Vegeta miraban con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente

-vámonos- Dijo Milk rodeada con un aura de furia

Todos se van muy sorprendidos mientras Goku estaba en el suelo sorprendido de la reacción de la chica

-te vas a arrepentir...Milk- Dijo el joven golpeado

Y Vegeta con Sakura miraban a Milk con sorpresa, después de un rato Milk y Sakura llegaban al orfanato felices, pero poco después hubo asamblea, ya que les tenían que dar un anuncio

-bueno, hemos tenido problemas, así que les tenemos que decir algo, las chicas menores de 16 por favor retírense- Dijo la monja más vieja y jefa de las demás.

Las niñas salieron y dejaron a las jóvenes adolescentes con una gran curiosidad de saber de qué trataba la plática.

-bueno, no tenemos mucho dinero, el gobierno ya no nos apoya, y les tenemos que decir algo... Tienen que conseguir un empleo decente solo les pediremos la mitad de su salario- Dijo seria la madre con una voz desgastada por la edad

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritan todas las chicas en desacuerdo

-pero… la otra opción sería ser comprometida con uno de los millonarios que viven. Por aquí, eso nos ayudaría de la misma forma, las que quieran levanten la mano- Dijo la misma madre

Nadie levantaba la mano hasta que alguien lo hizo, segura de sus actos

-¿¡Sakura!?- Dijo Milk sorprendida

-yo- Reafirmó Sakura, después de ella otra 5 chicas más la siguieron

-está bien, te anoto- Dijo amablemente una monja de las más jóvenes

-odio mi vida ahora tengo que conseguir un novio antes de la mayoría de edad y trabajo ¡DIOS MIO, FUSÍLENME!- Dijo Milk resignada a conseguir empleo

Al día siguiente...

_Ahora, a buscar un empleo…_

Ya son las 7 de la mañana y esta vez llegaran temprano, ya que Vegeta estudia ahora con ellas van los 4 al instituto.

-Vaya…- Decía Milk aburrida

Milk veía a Sakura que estaba muy feliz, a pesar de que se casará con un completo desconocido

-Sakura… ¿en verdad no te molesta ser comprometida?- Preguntó Milk curiosa

-para nada, sé que soy bonita y todo pero dudo mucho que consiguiera un esposo muy rico como con los que comprometen a las huérfanas- Contestó Sakura feliz

-sí, pero has pensado que si te comprometen con alguien por más rico que sea si no es capaz de buscarse una esposa por si solo debe ser muy feo – Dijo Milk imaginándose a un hombre flaquísimo, con lentes de botella, peinado de libro abierto y jorobado.

-Ojalá no sea así pero Milk tú también debiste comprometerte, no eres muy linda así que terminaras siendo monja- Dijo Sakura molestando a Milk

-¡cállate!-Dijo Milk enojada

-Oye Milk-Dice Vegeta en voz baja

-¿si Vegeta?- Pregunta Milk con los ojos brillosos

-te invito a salir hoy en la tarde-Responde Vegeta feliz

-¿¡En serio!?- Pregunta Milk emocionada e ilusionada haciendo crecer su aura de amor

-¡Claro! pero lleva a Bulma- Dijo Vegeta y el aura de Milk se desvaneció y se puso negra haciendo crecer una aura de furia a su alrededor

-Entonces…- Dice Vegeta sin notar su furia

-¡No puedo hoy tengo que conseguir trabajo!- Dijo furiosa por haber mencionado a Bulma

-Que mal, entonces dile a Bulma si va conmigo- Dice Vegeta haciendo que Milk se muera de ganas por arrancarle la cabeza a Vegeta

-¡Dile tú!- Dice Milk encabronada

-pero ¿y si dice que no? Por eso quería que fueras- Dice Vegeta haciendo que Milk se enoje cada vez más.

-pues si no van ya ni modos ¡te chingas!- Dice Milk sacando rayos y truenos de su cabeza

-¿Por qué te enojas?- Pregunta Vegeta asustado

-¡No estoy enojada!- Grita Milk furiosa y sonrojada

-Tranquila- Dice Vegeta con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente

Todos llegan al cruce de calle donde se separaba Kira

-Adiós, aquí es el cruce, los veo en la salida- Se despide Kira como siempre

-A mí no, yo debo conseguir empleo- Dice Milk molesta

-Mmm, que mal, Vegeta, en la salida ¿me invitas un helado?- Dice Sakura poniendo una cara encantadora a Vegeta

-Claro- Responde Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa

_¡Idiota!_

Milk, Vegeta y Sakura llegan a Orange Star y entran a su salón

-Hola, Milk- Saluda Bulma amablemente

- Hola- Responde Vegeta robándose el saludo

-Hola también a ti Vegeta (creo)- Responde Bulma sonriendo y una ceja levantada

-Hola- Dice Milk molesta

Milk se sienta en su lugar y Vegeta se sienta otra vez atrás de Milk para platicar con Bulma

_Diablos, me enamore del hombre equivocado, para él siempre seré una simple amiga, el mira bonito solo a Bulma, y a Sakura por lo menos la ve como a una chica, lo voy a matar, un día amanecerá muerto el estúpido Vegeta._

- ¡Vaya! Chicos por favor a sus lugares- Dice el profesor serio

Todos se van a su lugar y empiezan la clase.

-Oye Bulma tu cabello es muy lindo- Dice Vegeta sonriendo

Milk escucha la conversación atentamente pero disimulando que no lo hacía y cada vez le crecía una vena de la cabeza

-mmm… gracias- Responde Bulma aburrida de los halagos a ella de parte de Vegeta

-¿Oye saldrías conmigo en la salida?- Pregunta Vegeta nervioso

-¿va a ir Milk?- Pregunta Bulma

-dice que no puede- Responde Vegeta con esperanza

-Entonces no puedo- Dice Bulma seria

-Está bien, será otro día- Dice Vegeta con un rio de lágrimas en los ojos y Milk al escuchar como lo rechazaban se tapó la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas, pero sin querer se le salía una que otra risita.

- Milk, de que te ríes- Pregunta Vegeta molesto

-de un chiste muy bueno que me contaron por ahí- Dice Milk aun tratando de evitar reír.

-aaa, al menos tu eres feliz- Dijo Vegeta aun llorando

_Jajajaja que bueno Vegeta, jajajaja me rio que bueno que te rechazaron, jajajaja ojalá nunca le gustes a Bulma para que veas que se siente que te rechacen, ¡cabrón!_

De la nada Milk se empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que todo el salón la mire.

Después de un rato el recreo, donde el club de amigas se sienta en su mesa favorita con sus amigas, cuando llega Emi muy feliz que parecía enamorada.

-¡que creen!- Dice Emi alegre

-¿Qué?- Preguntan todas

-¿Se acuerdan de la estupidez que cometió Milk ayer?- Pregunta Emi

Todas estaban seria pero al recordarlo se empezaron a reí a carcajadas y Milk se puso toda roja y furiosa

-¡Cállense!- Dice Milk roja

-Bueno, el chico ese, era muy apuesto ¿no?- Dice Emi

-Si – Dicen todas soñadoras, menos Milk

-Ese idiota- Dice Milk molesta

-acabo de conseguir información sobre él- Dice Emi sacando una tarjeta de estudiante y todas miran.

-Su nombre es nada más y nada menos que Goku, Goku Saiyan- Dice Emi

-¿¡Saiyan!?- Preguntan todas sorprendidas

-Si- Afirma Emi

- Saiyan, ¿la familia más rica del estado?- Pregunta Bulma

- ¡Sí!- Dice Emi

- ¿Goku?- Dice Milk

- y él es de segundo grado de preparatoria, es un año mayor que nosotras, sin embargo anda con chicas, de primero hasta tercero- Dice Emi pícara

-Mmm eh escuchado de él muchas veces- Dice Natsumi

-pero solo anda con chicas guapas, él es el chico más guapo y lo sigue siendo, ah rompido el record de besos, citas, y novias, desde hace dos años, es muy popular- Dice Emi soñadora

-Ahora que lo mencionas es muy guapo – Dice Bulma con un leve sonrojo

-pero si es un grosero no quiero tener nada que ver con él- Dice Milk molesta

-ni te preocupes por eso, ni que se fuera a fijar en ti en todo caso me haría caso a mí que soy las más bella, ya que mi cabello rojo se ve muy atrevido y llama la atención es más… se fijaría en cualquiera de nosotras antes que se fijara en ti- Dijo Natsumi creída y Milk la miró enojada.

Milk se va enojada de ahí por el insulto recibido… pero después regresa para darle una patada en el trasero a Natsumi y se vuelve a ir furiosa.

Milk se sale va a lado de un árbol lejos de la sala de comedores, en el patio y se sienta encogida escondiendo su rostro

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta un chico

Milk mira al chico que se encontraba parado a lado de ella

-¿Tú?- Pregunta Milk con fastidio

-¿qué acaso te molesta mi presencia?- Pregunta el joven

-si- responde Milk enojada

-pues no debería si soy el chico más apuesto y nadie me rechaza así que si yo quiero me quedo aquí- Dice el chico y se sienta a lado de Milk

- Estúpida- dice el joven desviando la mirada

-Tu mamá…- Responde molesta con la cabeza baja

-¿¡Qué!?- Pregunta el chico ofendido

-Olvídalo- Dice Milk seria ya que estaba triste e ignoraba al chico

-Oye… creo que eres una grosera, yo que vengo…

-No necesito tu consuelo- Responde Milk desviando la mirada

-¿y quién dijo que te estaba consolando? Es más, no me agradas eres una grosera y si vine es para verte sufrir- Dijo el chico enojado

-Cállate, ni siquiera te conozco y tu vida me tiene sin cuidado- Responde Milk sin importancia y el chico la mira sorprendido

-¿por qué me miras así?- Pregunta Milk nerviosa

-tu sí me conoces- Afirma el chico

- Claro que no- Niega Milk

-pues yo a ti si te conozco y tú a mi igual, idiota- dice el joven

-¿de dónde?- Pregunta Milk

-una vez yo caminaba por la calle, iba en segundo de secundaria cuando choque con una niña tonta, que me empezó a insultar solo porque estaba loca, luego llego su héroe y la defendió, odio a Vegeta- Dice el chico molesto y Milk lo mira sorprendida

_Él es el pequeño idiota, la razón por la que amo a Vegeta…_

-Te conozco porque Vegeta menciono tu nombre al defenderte y jamás olvido ese patético nombre- Dijo el chico molestando

El chico se empieza a burlar y Milk furiosa le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

-¿¡qué te pasa!?- Pregunta el joven ofendido

-eres idiota- dice Milk molesta

-(esta tonta es la primera chica que me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida y más que nada no me respeta como las demás chicas, debe de saber que no soy de esos idiotas dejados)- Piensa el chico

-¿y cómo conoces a Vegeta?- Pregunta Milk

-él y yo entrenamos juntos artes marciales, él me ganaba pero con el paso del tiempo lo superé y ahora soy el mejor- Responde el chico

-Y tu… ¿te llamas Goku?- Pregunta Milk

-sí, soy Goku- Responde el joven

-vaya… creo que tu nombre es bastante estúpido-Dice Milk molestando

- el tuyo es más estúpido, ¿qué ridícula se llama Milk?- Dice Goku con burla y Milk se enoja

-Pues eres muy tonto, si crees que todas las mujeres te siguen estas mal, soy una de las chicas que jamás te aceptarán- Dice Milk furiosa

- a si… veremos si es cierto (ahora le mostrare que no soy como cualquiera, a mí nadie me rechaza)- Dice Goku con malas intenciones

Goku se inca y se pone enfrente de Milk, empujándola a la pared sosteniéndola de los hombros, dejando a Milk con los ojos muy abiertos, ella no se podía mover ya que el cuerpo de Goku la acorralaba.

- apuesto lo que quieras a que lo que más deseas es que te bese ahora- Dice Goku acercándose al rostro de Milk

-¡suéltame!- Dice Milk sonrojada y molesta

Goku se va acercando al rostro de Milk y ella mueve su cabeza para evitar un beso

-No te muevas, si no, no te podre besar- Dice el chico mientras olía el aroma de su cuello cerca de él.

-¿¡qué te pasa!? No quiero que me beses, me estas molestando- Dice Milk roja e intentando quitarse la cara de Goku cerca de ella pero Goku le sostiene la cara a Milk para que no se mueva

-ahora si, después de esto me vas a rogar que lo vuelva a hacer, de seguro te vas a enamorar pero no te haré caso- Dice Goku creído

-pues ya déjame en paz, si en realidad no te intereso idiota, cuando pueda salir de esto te voy a golpear-Dice Milk moviéndose para intentar salir de esa situación incomoda

-Tu no me puedes golpear soy más fuerte que tu si me pegaste fue por desprevenido y porque yo quiero ya que yo puedo lastimarte con mi fuerza ¿quieres ver?- Dice Goku con una mirada maliciosa

-déjame ¡no puedes golpear a una mujer!-Dice Milk asustada

- Yo jamás le pegaría a una mujer y no me refería a lastimarte de esa manera- Dice Goku acercándose más a ella

-¿¡entonces a que te referías!?- Pregunta Milk sonrojada

-a nada…- Dice Goku tratando de cambiar el tema

-que pensaba tu mente tan sucia- Pregunta Milk enojada

-¿quieres que te enseñe verdad?- Responde Goku de manera atrevida

-no, solo suéltame- Dice Milk sonrojada

-vaya, ¿estás asustada?- Pregunta Goku disfrutándolo

-¿¡pues como quieres que reaccione con esto!?- Pregunta Milk perpleja

- Cállate, tu miedo me gusta- Dice Goku, con gozo

Goku acerca sus labios a los de Milk y cuando están rozando sus labios…

-vamos… te va a gustar- Susurra Goku mientras abría los labios

-¡Milk!- Grita Bulma que veía la escena

Las chicas habían ido a buscar a Milk, ya que estaban preocupadas y al ver esa escena se sorprendieron.

-¿¡Goku!?- Gritan todas al ver que ese chico tan guapo y popular se encuentre con la fea, poco femenina, la niña, la inmadura y a punto de besarse.

-¿no que jamás te fijarías en él?- Pregunta Emi para ocultar su rabia

-¡él es el que me está molestando!-Grita Milk sonrojada

Milk aprovecha el momento y golpea a Goku en la cara haciendo que el chico se separe de ella

-¿¡qué te pasa!?- Grita Goku molesto por su reacción

-¡Eres un idiota, no me toques ojalá no te vuelva a ver eres un abusivo, te aprovechas de tu fuerza de hombre, solo porque soy una chica!- Se queja la chica furiosa

-Tú eres la idiota cualquiera se moriría por besarme- Dice Goku creído

- ¡YO!- Grita Natsumi y se acerca rápidamente a Goku para besarlo de sorpresa. Al ver esa escena Las chicas miraron a ambos sorprendidas.

Al terminar el beso Natsumi se abraza del cuello de Goku y lo miro tiernamente, él la mira serio…

-¿oye nunca has besado?- Pregunta Goku serio

-¡claro que sí!- Dice Natsumi ofendida

-pues lo haces mal, adiós, cuando lo hagas bien me avisas, y también cuando te crezca el pecho-Dice Goku para después marcharse como si nada y Natsumi se queda congelada.

-vaya, sí que eres tonta- Dice Milk seria

Todas miran a Milk con sorpresa después de tan incómoda escena

-¿¡Qué!?- Pregunta Milk que todas la miran son sorpresa

-Después de casi besar a un chico como ese… ¿solamente actúas como si nada?- Pregunta Bulma con los ojos ensanchados

-… ¿sí?- Responde Milk con la mano en la nuca pensando

Todas caen estilo anime al escuchar eso

- me equivoque pero como pudo haber actuado así, ¿qué le vio a ella?, bueno creo que somos más bonitas que Milk- Dice Pan celosa y Milk la mira molesta

-eso no importa- Dice Bulma también ocultando los celos Mientras Natsumi se tocaba los senos con lágrimas en los ojos para ver si en verdad eran tan pequeños.

Milk reía, ya que solía ser molestada por Natsumi.

_Tal vez, sea cierto, Natsumi tiene un pecho demasiado pequeño…_

Después de unas horas salieron de la escuela

-vamos Milk- Dice Bulma. -no puedo- Responde Milk. -¿Por qué?-Pregunta Bulma.- olvidé decírtelo, debo buscar empleo-Dice Milk con media sonrisa.- mmm, ya ni modos, pero que tengas suerte y para lo que necesites me llamas adiós- Dice Bulma amablemente.

Bulma se despide y se va

Milk se separó de todos y se fue en busca de su dichoso empleo

Y así Milk paso por una tienda de comida rápida hablando con una señora dueña

- y se cocinar, barrer, trapear, leer, escribir, hacer cuentas, espantar vagos y religiosos y…

-ya te dije ¡Largo!- Dice la dueña cansada de escuchar a Milk y Milk sale corriendo espantada

-que amable- Dice Milk de forma sarcástica

Y así Milk, corrió por muchos lugares pero nadie le dio empleo terminando en el parque sentada sin esperanzas

-¿porque nadie me contrata? Si sé hacer de todo- Dice Milk triste

-¿y cuidar niños?- Pregunta una señora de lentes

-claro señorita- Dice Milk amablemente

Milk veía a una joven con lentes obscuros de gran tamaño cubriendo su rostro, tenía un gran abrigo y bufanda.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no me llaman así- Dice la señora para después de quitarse los lentes observa una cara vieja y gastada que no aparentaba antes, haciendo que Milk se sorprenda.

-Si… se…ño…ri…ta- Dice Milk con ojos de espiral

-te puedo dar empleo- Dice la señora

-¿¡Enserio!?- Dice Milk ilusionada

-Claro, ¿sabes cuidar niños?- Pregunta la señora

-Claro, no es por presumir, pero yo vivo con tantos que sus niños no serán nada difícil- Dice Milk

-Bien. Sígueme- Dice la señora

La señora empieza a caminar y llegan a una gran mansión dejando a Milk más que sorprendida

-¿te gusta? Aquí trabajaras diario, solo cuidaras a mis hijos, ven mañana a las tres de la tarde ya que supongo que estudias, bueno te espero por cualquier cosa ahí está mi hermana mayor y el resto de mi familia-dice la señora

-gracias – Dice Milk feliz de haber conseguido empleo, Milk se va feliz ya tarde noche al orfanato.

_Debo estar loca, es una desconocida…bueno no importa no me pueden hacer nada_

Milk duerme feliz y contenta

Mientras Goku estaba en su habitación pensando

**_Vaya, debo estar loco, la iba a besar… pero debo admitir que me excito mucho, ahora que lo pienso nunca eh tenido relaciones sexuales, y después de esto, creo que al ver a una chica negándose a mis encantos no me gustó y a la vez sí, ya que me sentí más poderoso, ya que las demás chicas suelen dejarse hacer lo que sea, creo que si deseara tener sexo, cualquiera me diría que sí pero… es más satisfactorio sentirme fuerte, no lo sé, sentirse excitado es algo agradable, estar encima de ella y bueno… ¡ya sé!_**

Goku se para y va por una libreta guardada

-nuevo objetivo: ver a una mujer desnuda- dice Goku a sí mismo y se empieza a reír como maniático.

Continuará…

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Jajajaja, bueno, lo sé Goku es un pervertido, pero me gusta, espero que a ustedes también, espero sus reviews

LOS AMO A TODOS ¡MUCHOS BESOS!


	2. ¡Qué dulce es la venganza!

Ya eran 6 de la mañana y Kira, Sakura y por supuesto Milk, salieron de casa. Milk estaba somnolienta y apenas y podía caminar

-A noche estabas muy feliz, ¿por qué de repente apenas y te puedes mantener en pie?_ Pregunta Kira preocupada

-Los niños, del maternal, lloraron toda la noche, y mi habitación se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos de ahí, fue terrible_ Milk se tambaleaba

-Bueno yo me siento de maravilla_ Sakura da un fuerte respiro y muestra alegría

-Yo no, hoy me intente escapar pero me encontró la madre Teresa y me mando a la ducha, para después ir a la escuela_ Dice Kira con fastidio

-jajajaja, pues yo soy muy feliz como toda mujer bella, bueno debo de admitir que Kira, también eres linda, pero a Milk le falta mucha belleza para compararse conmigo_ Sakura sigue caminando y Milk la mira con desagrado, ella siempre era feliz, mientras que Milk se la pasaba con angustias.

En el camino se acerca Vegeta muy feliz con unas rosas en sus manos

-¿Y eso como para qué?_ Pregunta Milk curiosa

-Creo que si le doy estas flores a Bulma aceptará salir conmigo_ Dice Vegeta con alegría

-no seas cursi_ Milk lo mira seria, intentando ocultar su rabia.

Milk toma las rosas de Vegeta y se las queda ella

-Mejor dile que te gusta_ Aconseja la pelinegra a su amiga mientras olía las flores

-¿Me das mis rosas?_ Dice Vegeta ignorando el consejo de Milk

-no_ Responde Milk con molestia

-no seas celosa Milk, Vegeta jamás te va a querer, así que mejor vete resignando, el solo quiere a Bulma_ Sakura la mira retadora haciendo que Milk se sonroje y tire las rosas al suelo, Vegeta mira sus rosas y le resbala una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-olvídalo_ Milk levanta las rosas y se las entrega Vegeta de mala manera. -¿Hugh?- El chico mira a Milk sin entender porque reaccionaba así

Milk camina a la orilla de la banqueta cuando una moto pasa a máxima velocidad a lado de ella, echándole un charco de agua sucia encima.

-¡Oye idiota que te sucede!_ Grita Milk con fuerza suficiente para que el joven de motocicleta escuche. El chico de la moto regresa, era una moto negra muy moderna que al parecer era muy cara y linda, el chico usaba casco

-Mira…mira es nada más y nada menos que Vegeta y la chica fea_ Dice el joven aun sin quitarse el casco

-Goku_ sin pensarlo dos veces Suspiran Vegeta y Milk con pesadez

El chico se quita el casco y comprueba que sí era el joven Goku

-Vaya, al parecer eres el mismo idiota presumido ¿no?_ Reta Vegeta al pelinegro

-pero soy mejor que tú, tengo varias novias, soy mucho más apuesto que tú y por supuesto… más fuerte- Reta Goku a Vegeta.

-Eso es mentira yo te eh ganado desde siempre_ Dice Vegeta confiado

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?_ Pregunta Goku

-Claro, mañana en la salida ¿te parece?_ Pregunta Vegeta

-Claro, que no se te olvide_ Ambos se miran con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-que tontos- Die Milk con pesadez

Goku se pone de nuevo su casco y arranca su moto

-y tu… Milk, esto no se quedará así también me vengaré de ti_ Goku mira a la chica

-como sea, yo no te tengo miedo_ Milk no le toma mucha importancia, y finge seguir caminando

Goku se va y deja a todos sorprendidos

- ¿qué le hiciste?_ Preguntan todos a Milk

-Nada, en especial, vámonos_ Dice Milk e luyendo sus preguntas

Todos llegan al cruce donde se separan de Kira y se van a su instituto, donde al llegar estaban todos haciendo un escandalo

-¿qué sucede en este salón?_ Pregunta Milk sorprendida

-Todos se enteraron del casi beso de ayer_ Dice Natsumi sin darle mucha importancia y Milk le resbala una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Al ver a Milk un grupo de chicas la miró con odio

-¡mátenla!_ Gritan todas corriendo hacia Milk

-¿¡qué!?_ Pregunta Milk confundida

-¡corre!_ Gritan sus amigas

Milk salió corriendo y el montón de chicas la seguían con odio.

-¿¡que les hice!?_ Grita Milk con miedo de ser alcanzada

Milk corrió y corrió hasta llegar con un chico con el que chocó

-¿qué te sucede?_ Pregunta el chico con molestia

-¡ah!_ Grita Milk con temor y se esconde detrás del muchacho y las chicas se detuvieron

-Entréganos a Milk_ Las muchachas miran al joven con furia.

-bueno, ¿pero porque?_ Pregunta el chico confundido

-rechazó al chico más guapo de la escuela y a nosotras ni nos toma en cuenta debe estar loca_ Dice una del grupo de maniáticas

-ustedes están locas, si van a golpear a alguien que sea al muchacho que las rechazó ¿no? O al menos díganle algo pero a él_ Dice el chico defendiendo a Milk.

Las chicas se alejan aún molestas y Milk sale detrás del joven, y le dedica una linda sonrisa

-muchas gracias_ Agradece Milk

-de nada- Responde el joven

-¿cómo te llamas?_

-Mi nombre es Yamcha, mucho gusto de conocerte_ Responde el joven

_**Vaya, ese Yamcha es muy guapo, jamás me olvidaré de él**_

Milk se dirige de nuevo a su salón con alegría pero al llegar…

-¡fuera, es tarde!_ Grita el profesor

-Si…_ Sale Milk con la vena hinchada

_**Vaya… tuve que salir corriendo, soy una tonta a mí me pasan cosas tan estúpidas, si a mí me hubieran rechazado, me hubiera pasado lo mismo…**_

Milk estaba parada en el pasillo de su salón y Goku, pasa caminando por ahí y le da un zape en la cabeza a Milk

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!?_ Milk lo mira con enojo

-Hola idiota_ Saluda Goku de manera des cortes

-Vaya, con razón, eras tú, a ti te perdono que actúes así_ Milk mira con una sonrisa que no mostraba felicidad

-¿Por qué soy muy guapo?_

-No…porque eres un poco hombre ¡idiota!_ Milk cambia su expresión a furia

Milk le pisa el pie a Goku y él grita

-¿¡qué te pasa!?_ Pregunta furioso

-Eso fue por lo de ayer y esto…_

Milk le da una cachetada

-por haberme echado agua y darme un zape en la cabeza, ahora vete que no te quiero volver a ver_

-Milk… te sientes superior a mí, pero… soy un hombre muy fuerte, y guapo, te puedo hacer la vida miserable_ Dice Goku sintiéndose superior

-no te tengo miedo_ Milk lo ignora

-Vamos a ver… si es cierto_ Goku se va y Milk observa cómo se aleja

Después de un rato, en el recreo, Bulma estaba comiendo muy feliz, Pan y Emi platicaban muy a gusto mientras veían los muchachos de una revista, Milk estaba aburrida y Natsumi observando sus pechos

-¿de verdad mi pecho es tan plano?_ Natsumi se toca su pecho sintiéndolo

-No- Dicen todas sus amigas. –Si_ Las contradice Milk

-Pues no importa, bueno solo que… Goku no le gusto por mi pecho debe de crecer_

-jajajaja ponte unos calcetines_ Dice Milk bromeando

-¡Buena idea!_ Natsumi sale corriendo y todas caen estilo anime.

Después de un rato se empiezan a reír a carcajadas de la torpeza de la chica pelirroja (Natsumi)

Por su parte Goku andaba con una chica muy guapa, ambos estaban parados a lado de un árbol, y Goku la sostenía de la misma manera que a Milk solo que parados

-¡Vamos! Te voy a comer_ Dice de Goku de forma excitante

-hazme lo que quieras_ Responde la chica sonrojada

-mmm olvídalo_ Goku se va y deja a la chica confundida

_**No es lo mismo que con Milk, esto no es divertido si son unas zorras que se dejan así nada más porque sí, yo me voy…**_

Goku se aleja, y camina para buscar más chicas.

-Hoy no saldré con nadie, se me hace aburrido_ Se dice a sí mismo

Goku saca de su bolsillo su libreta de retos personales y le sonríe

-Jejeje ver a una chica desnuda, casi lo olvido, bueno debo de buscar a la indicada_ Goku caminaba y en una de esas pasó a los vestidores de mujer, donde con mucha curiosidad se asomó al no ver a nadie cerca, ya que no era hora de deportes.

Goku se asomó y se encontró con una chica desnuda, y era nada más y nada menos que Natsumi, buscando unos calcetines en su casillero, al verla el chico se asomó un poco más.

Goku veía que Natsumi tomo un par de calcetines, se vistió y antes de colocarse el sostén tomo los calcetines y los metió dentro, para que sus pechos se vieran más grandes.

-Objetivo, cumplido, pero… debió ser emocionante, esto fue aburrido_ Decía en su mente

Goku se alejó decepcionado de la manera en la que logró su cometido.

Unas horas después en la hora de salida, Milk iba directo a las casa de la señora.

-Ojalá gane bien_ Milk caminaba feliz de haber conseguido aquel empleo, cuando aquella moto volvió a pasar junto a ella, Goku al verla sola, se paró en frente

-¿a dónde vas?_ Pregunta el chico

-que te importa_ Responde de manera grosera

-Yo nunca te había visto por aquí_ Dice Goku confundido

-Voy a un lugar_ Dice Milk siguiendo con su camino

-ya veo… entiendo…_ Goku se veía pensativo

-¿Qué?_ La pelinegra camina hacia él.

-cuando te enteraste que yo vivía por aquí me seguiste, ya que estas perdidamente enamorada de mí y creíste que si me seguías a casa te iba a hacer caso y que nos íbamos a amar por siempre y nos casaríamos_ Goku le sale un foco en la cabeza y Milk cae estilo anime

-¡que estupideces!_ Milk grita furiosa y sigue su camino

-exactamente ¿a dónde vas?_ Pregunta Goku

Milk suspiro con pesadez y vuelve a interrumpir su camino

-Voy a una casa cerca de la playa, a trabajar de niñera_ Goku al escuchar eso miro a Milk con media sonrisa

-¿así? Te llevo_

-no quiero

-no te pregunte si querías

Goku jala a Milk y la obliga a subir a su moto

-¿¡a dónde me llevas!?_ Pregunta Milk confundida

-Agárrate fuerte_ Goku acelero su motocicleta a máxima velocidad que arrevazar a todo tipo de carros, haciendo que Milk, gritara y se agarrara fuerte de la cintura de Goku, ya que estaba asustada.

-¡Goku me voy a bajar!_ gritaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y el chico se divertía.

Goku reía mientras Milk gritaba agarrada de la cintura del chico, pero después de un rato Goku llegó a la casa que había dicho Milk.

-¿Es esta casa cierto?_ Pregunta Goku

-¿Cómo sabes?_ Pregunta Milk impresionada y Goku la mira incrédulo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?_ Pregunta Milk acosada por su mirada

-Tú ya sabes ¿no?_ Pregunta Goku serio

-¡No!_ Milk se empieza a desesperar

-¡no me digas!- Dice Goku con sarcasmo

-¡ya te dije que no sé!_a Milk se le empieza a hinchar una vena en la frente

Goku jala a Milk de la mano, mientras la mete a aquella casa.

-¡Estás loco, no seas grosera como entras así nada más!_ Milk se preocupa y Goku no le toma importancia

Goku toma a Milk y la para a su lado, al actuar así Milk miraba a Goku muy tranquilo

-¡Mamá!_ Grita Goku dejando a Milk en shock

Milk al escuchar eso cayo estilo anime.

_**Ojalá sea una broma…**_

Una bella mujer bajaba las escaleras muy tranquila, su rostro decía que era una mujer joven, pero madura por su forma de vestir que consistía en un vestido blanco escotado, poco debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas y guantes largos, usaba unos grandes aretes y su cabello poco arriba de las orejas, lacio y claro, lo que más la hacía lucir bonita eran sus largas pestañas.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?_ Pregunta la bella mujer

-Bueno, quería sabes si tu contrataste a esta mujer_ Goku jala a Milk y la pone en frente de su mamá y ella la examina

- nunca la había visto_ Responde la señora, Goku jala a Milk y la ve molesto

-¡eres una mentirosa!_ Grita Goku molesto

- ¡Claro que no a mi me contrato una señora joven con bufanda para cuidar a sus hijos!_ Se defiende Milk

Goku y la miraron a Milk con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza

-Te, ¿te contrató la abuela Uranai Baba?_ Pregunta Goku casi sin creersela

-No sé, no me dijo su nombre_ Responde Milk

-¡Esa vieja está loca!_ Grita el chico

-¡Goku!_ Grita la señora Saiyan con furia a Goku

-Lo siento_ Se disculpa el chico

-Ella es mi madre, y no está loca, solo que no tiene buena memoria_ La mamá de Goku se sienta

-ella no recuerda nada_ Goku se sienta al lado de la señora

-bueno, pero ¿puedo cuidar a los niños?_ Pregunta Milk con esperanza

-Jajaja, claro, si me piensas cuidar a mí_ Dice la mamá de Goku dejando a Milk confundida

-Ella piensa que mi mamá y mi tío aún son unos niños, aquí no hay infantes_ Dice Goku

Milk tenía ojos de espiral, después de todo era una farsa ese trabajo.

-Bueno, gracias, me tengo que ir_ Milk empieza a salir

-Espera, tengo un trabajo para tí_

Milk voltea con esperanza y felicidad... pero, la persona que le ofrecía trabajo era Goku cambiando se expresión a una de horror.

**_Bueno, ¿y si me suicido? sería mas fácil_**

-No funcionara_ Se decía a sí misma la pelinegra

-¿qué no funcionará?_ Pregunta Goku

-Olvídalo

-Te puedo dar trabajo de mi sirvienta personal_

-Si funcionará_ Se dice Milk a sí misma

-¿Qué funcionará?_

-Nada_ Milk se inca en el piso

_**mi, mi ego, no se si hacerlo, que humillante, ¡no! que hago**_

-ES...ESTA...es...est...esta bi...¡Esta bien!_ Milk tartamudea

-Di, esta bien, por favor_ Goku se agacha y se sienta a su lado

**_Es ahora o nunca_**

**__**Milk intenta salir corriendo, pero Goku la sostiene de la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta Goku

-Era una broma_ Milk ríe

_**Mierda...**_

-Ahora dilo_ Goku la para enfrente de él

-Da...es...es...est...esta...bien...esta bien...po...por favor_ Milk se sentía humillada

Goku sentía la gloria

-Ahora, aquí me vas a respetar, espero que te quede claro_ Goku se sentía grande y Milk que la pisaban

**me las vas a pagar**

Goku, le dio a Milk de traje un sirvienta antiguo, haciéndola ver ridícula y que cada vez la humillación y el odio crezcan.

* * *

Al día siguiente Milk llegó temprano a la escuela dirigiéndose a Goku.

-Buenos días_ Saludo Goku feliz, pero antes de que viera bien Milk ya le había plantado un puñetazo en la cara.

**-¡Goku...Eres un Idiota!_** Gritó Milk alejándose con una aura de batalla rodeándola.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews por favor, me harían feliz, perdón por tardar esta vez subiré el capítulo tres en mucho menos tiempo, se los juro.

Saludos! ^o^/


	3. Goku ¡ya no me molestes!

Maldito Goku, ¡es un bastardo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****_¡Goku ya no me molestes!_**

* * *

Milk estaba en el salón de clases, esa mañana estaba furiosa, Goku era un cretino, ya no lo soportaba, y tan solo era el primer día que pasaba en su casa y ya quería renunciar a su trabajo.

-Estúpido chico, lo voy a matar- Se decía a sí misma con furia.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue? ¿conseguiste trabajo?- Pregunta Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Mm, Jejeje pues si, bueno si lo conseguí, pero creo que renunciaré- Dice Milk con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿¡porque!?- Pregunta Bulma preocupada.

_No le puedo decir que trabajo en casa de ese idiota_

-Bueno, no es muy divertido, ¿qué paso con Vegeta?- Dice Milk intentando cambiar el tema.

_Ojalá mal, que Vegeta se olvide de Bulma sería un sueño..._

_-_Le dije que... era muy bajito- Dice Bulma seria

-Ba...jito, ba...jito, bajito- Dice Milk repitiéndolo varias veces en su cabeza

_No lo había notado, creo que si es bajito, pero no del todo, hay muchas personas más bajas que él, y Goku es mucho más alto que Vegeta, tal vez una cabeza, mientras que yo le llego a Vegeta abajo de la nariz, eso no es importante, a mi me gusta Vegeta, siempre era atento y guapo, por eso las chicas de mi salón lo rodean ...solo que Bulma no siente agrado al estar junto a él, si yo estuviera en su lugar sería la persona más feliz del mundo, solo que no tengo el valor para decirle eso en la cara_.

Milk miraba a Vegeta con admiración, era muy guapo, las demás chicas lo veían también pero Bulma no, solo lo ignoraba, era la única chica que ignoraba su vida.

Unas horas después ya era hora de receso, y el grupo de chicas, amigas de Milk se sentaban en su mesa usual.

-¿Escuché que conseguiste empleo?- Pregunta Pan seriamente

-Jejeje quien te dijo eso- Dice Milk con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente.

-Pues eh escuchado, ¿y de que trabajas?- Vuelve a preguntar Pan

_No le diré cual es mi trabajo... que humillante_

-Pues...

-Yo sé de que trabaja- Dice un chico que le hacia sombra detrás de ella, y Milk al reconocerlo se le ponen los pelos de punta.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Pregunta Milk con mucho miedo y furia

-Bueno, pues ya que somos tan amigos, sería buena idea estar con ustedes un rato- Dice Goku sentándose a lado de Milk, ella estaba sonrojada y fría, tenía ganas de que él muriera de un infarto.

-Oye, mejor estate con tus amigos, a qui no te queremos- Dice Milk con miedo

-No te preocupes con gusto los traigo- Dice Goku mientras se acercaban dos chicos.

El primero era un chico de pelo negro levantado, era muy guapo, el segundo era de pelo en tono morado, pálido.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Gohan- Dice el primero

-Y yo me llamo Trunks- Dice el segundo saludando

-Bien, ya que nos conocemos, ¿Les gustaría que comiéramos con ustedes?- Pregunta Goku de manera encantadora.

-¡No!- Dice Milk furiosa. -Si- La interrumpen todas dando un fuerte suspiro

Milk se pone enojada y siente como Goku se pega más a ella ya que Gohan y Trunks buscaban donde sentarse y se sentaron a lado de él.

-Oye por aquí hay lugar vacío- Dice Pan a Trunks al ver a los tres chicos amontonados. -No te preocupes, no me gustan las de primero, aún piensan como niñas- Dice Trunks de manera sutil a la chica. Ella solo voltea a ver el suelo ya que no se sentía bien que un chico te tratase como a cualquier otra, Trunks notó que la chica no se veía bien, él se para y sin pensarlo dos veces está a su lado. -_Niña estúpida, las de primero son tan sentimentales no se porque me siento a su lado, si llora a mí que-_ Se dice Trunks a sí mismo, y Pan no entiende la forma de ser de aquel chico.

-Bueno, Milk, espero que hoy mi habitación...-Dice Goku dejando a Milk nerviosa.

-¿¡Habitación!?- Dicen todas con sorpresa

-Si, ella ayer fue a mi casa a...- Dice Goku y antes de terminar ella le da un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo con cara de tonto, para después llevárselo arrastrando alejándose ambos de todos.

-Milk...Milk oculta algo, y lo debo saber- Dice Natsumi celosa

Milk lleva a Goku al campo de soccer donde no había nadie y se sienta en el pasto a lado de él.

-Sé que tu y yo no somos amigos, ni mucho menos...pero, te agradecería que nadie se entera de mi trabajo en tu casa, sería muy humillante, ¿me escuchas?- Dice Milk al ver a Goku con una sonrisa que no le daba buena espina, el chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo imbécil - Dice la chica furiosa. -Y tampoco te acerques a mi, no te quiero ver, a penas y puedo verte en tu casa, terminaré envejeciendo joven- Dice furiosa al ver que él chico no respondía cal decírselo de manera amable.

-Bueno, ya empezaste- Dice el chico haciendo fastidiar a Milk. -¡ Adiós imbécil ¡Saca a tus amigos de mi mesa!- Dice de nuevo con furia.

-Esta bien, guardaré tu secreto con la condición de...- Goku esquiva la mirada de Milk.

-¿¡qué!?- Dice Milk sin buena espina de Goku, ya que tenía una mente muy sucia.

-Bueno, luego veré ahora no se me ocurre nada- Dice Goku mientras se va.

-Imbécil- Dice Milk para sí misma. -Cada vez lo odio más, pero esto no se quedará así, me las pagará- Milk se va de nuevo a la mesa con sus amigas, y los de Goku. -¿Y Goku?- Pregunta Milk notando su ausencia.

_Me imagine que vendría para acá._

_-_¿A dónde fueron? el no ha legado- Dice Bulma preocupada

-Que bueno que no ah llegado- Dice Milk para sentarse a comer.

Milk cierra los ojos, pero mira a aquellos chicos de reojo. -Largo-Dice de manera tranquila. -¿A quien le hablas?- Preguntan ambos jóvenes. -Ustedes, no tienen nada que hacer aquí- Grita Milk aterrorizando a ambos, haciendo que se marchen.

-Milk, has estado enojada, ¿te sucede algo? ¿te hicieron algo ayer?- Pregunta Bulma preocupada

-Es cierto, ¿te sucede algo? a mi también me preocupa- Dice Natsumi haciendo que Milk la mire con rareza

-Natsumi, cállate, tu nunca te preocupas por mí-Dice Milk haciendo que Natsumi le dé una fuerte cachetada a Milk.

-¿¡Porque haces eso estu...!?- Dice Milk preparada para golpear a Natsumi

-Tu eres una imbécil, ¿somos amigas no? ¿¡porque no me preocuparía por ti!? ¡si peleo siempre contigo es por que tu eres una pesada!- Dice Natsumi regando pequeñas lágrimas de furia dejando a Milk sorprendida. }

-No pensé que algún día pasaría esto- Dice Milk con sorpresa

-Confía en nosotras, para eso sirve la amistad- Dice Natsumi alzando su ego, mientras un fondo rosa la rodeaba y a lado de ella habían letreros de "verdadera amiga" "la justiciera" "la confiable".

-Ahora dinos que tienes que ver con Goku- Dice Natsumi haciendo que el fondo se desvanece y se ponga negro, cambiando a frases de "la traidora" "celosa" "interesada".

A Milk se le hincha una vena en la cabeza y con gran furia le da una patada a Natsumi que sale de volando de ahí.

-Esta, ¡casi me la creo!- Dice Milk aún furiosa.

-Jejeje- empieza a reír Bulma furiosa.

* * *

Por otro lado Goku se encontraba sentado en una banca rodeado de chicas hermosas. -Oye, la semana anterior dijiste que hoy saldrías conmigo- Dice una de las chicas a Goku. pero el se para y se va dejándolas sorprendidas. -Hoy no saldré con nadie, estaré ocupado- Dice Goku yéndose de ahí, dedicándoles una sonrisa encantadora que las hace suspirar.

-Mmm, vaya que las chicas, eran lindas pero eh salido con tantas en tan poco tiempo, lo mejor será descansar- Dice Goku mientras se va al campo de la escuela, que era tan tranquilo, y solitario, haciendo que Goku se quede dormido.

* * *

El recreo había terminado, y era clase de deportes, las chicas usaban de uniforme pequeños shorts que dejaban descubiertas sus piernas, unos tenis, o botines deportivos, y blusas fajadas y con manga corta, normalmente los chicos las admiraban, en especial a Bulma, que lucia su larga cabellera azul, el deporte favorito del lugar era el fútbol, donde Milk trabajaba de portera.

Milk estaba atenta con el mismo uniforme de todas y una coleta alta y una balerina sosteniendo su fleco, para que su cabello no le estorbara la cara.

Bulma trabajaba de media, y Pan de delantera, Natsumi, no gustaba de deportes, si no de la gimnasia, al igual que Emi.

Estaban teniendo practicas, que solían ser duras. -Chicas, 5 vueltas a la cancha- Dice la entrenadora señalando el enorme campo de fútbol.

Las chicas empezaron a correr, pero Milk empezó con en el pie izquierdo cayendo al suelo, y su cara resbalando con el piso, quedando en vergüenza con sus compañeras. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunta la entrenadora a Milk, que estaba estampada con ojos de espiral, -Estoy...bien...- Dice Milk apenas pudiendo hablar. Milk se sienta y observa su nariz sangrar. -¡Ah!- Grita Milk asustada.

-Mejor descansa- Dice la entrenadora ayudándola a sentarse en la banca. -Si te sientes mal, ve a la enfermería- Dice la entrenadora de manera atenta. - No se preocupe- Milk se acomoda y se pone a pensar.

* * *

Por su parte Bulma empezaba a correr, separada de Pan, ya que ella le gustaba dar vueltas largas con Milk, pero ahora lo hacía sola, Bulma se acercaba más al campo de la escuela y pudo ver a un chico, acostado. -¿Goku?- Se Pregunta Bulma, y decide ir a ver quien estaba acostado.

Al llegar comprobó que era él y dormía plácidamente, ella o observaba, se veía tan guapo, sus pestañas, y su boca, sus cejas no se veían forzadas, su pelo que acariciaba el viento, Bulma lo apreciaba. -Es tan guapo, cuando no esta con Milk se ve tan tranquilo- Dice Bulma levemente sonrojada.

Bulma se acerca cada vez más al chico y sin controlarse ya estaban cara a cara, Goku sintió que alguien estaba ahí y despertó al instante y al ver a la chica tan cerca despertó de un salto, haciendo que ambos se separen rápidamente.

-¿¡De dónde saliste!?- Pregunta Goku, apenas recuperándose del susto. -Bueno, yo...te vi y me acerque- Dice Bulma avergonzada. -Oye, ¿Eres la amiga de Milk?- Pregunta Goku ya tranquilo. -Pues sí- Bulma se para y se sienta más alejada de él, ella se sentía avergonzada de lo que pudo haber hecho si él no hubiera despertado. -Oye, ¿ya acabó el receso?- Pregunta Goku desubicado. -Pues si, ya tiene rato que termino- Responde Bulma. -¿Y Milk?- Pregunta Goku. -Ella se lastimo, tal vez este en la enfermería o en la banca, ¿por qué?- Pregunta Milk sintiéndose un poco molesta por preguntar por su amiga. -Bueno, es que siempre las veo juntas...- Goku de hablar y mira a Bulma atentamente, haciendo un silencio.

-Oye, tu eres muy linda, no había notado lo bella que eres- Dice Goku de manera encantadora haciendo que Bulma se sorprenda y deje un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. -Bueno, me voy se supone que debo estar en química, así que esperare a que termine la clase para ir a Inglés, ya es tarde- Dice Goku marchándose de ahí. -Por cierto, un día de estos, me gustaría conocerte mejor- Goku le dedica una sonrisa y se marcha.

Bulma se queda boquiabierta, y con un sonrojo en la cara, el viento corría y Bulma se había quedo estática. - _Goku es un chico, encantador, guapo y...caballeroso yo, no puedo... es el primer chico que ah tocado mi corazón, el es mi primer amor, tal vez yo también le guste, a Milk no le dijo nada como eso, supongo_- Bulma pensaba mientras se tocaba el pecho, ella se había enamorado de Goku.

* * *

Milk por su parte estaba sentada, y sentía que la cabeza le dolía. -Mejor voy a la enfermería- Se dice a sí misma empezando a caminar, ella caminaba muy despacio. Milk voltea y ve que Bulma deja de correr y empieza a trotar de manera extraña y pensativa, dejando a Milk preocupada.

Milk se adentra a la enfermería, dónde le ponen una pequeña venda en la nariz. -Mañana estarás mejor, te puse un des inflamatorio así que no se notará tu golpe, al menos por hoy, quédate aquí un rato, ahorita vengo, y te pondré una venda en el brazo, que también se inflamo- Dice la doctora dejando a Milk sola.

_Me pregunto que le pasará a Bulma, habrá visto algo sorprendente o desagradable, o..._

Milk escucha que alguien va entrando a la enfermería. -¿Yamcha?- Dice Milk sorprendida de ver al joven con un yeso, en el pie izquierdo. -¿y a ti que te pasó?- Pregunta Yamcha divertido. -Bueno, me caí- Dice Milk con una sonrisa. -Pues yo tropecé- Dice Yamcha mientras le sonríe. -Creo que ambos somos torpes, sin ofender- Dice Yamcha divertido. -Creo que sí- Ambos jóvenes ríen.

Yamcha se sienta a lado de Milk. -Oye, ya no te había visto desde la última vez- Yamcha mira a Milk aun sonriente. -Bueno, me han pasado varias cosas- Dice Milk pensativa. -Entiendo- Yamcha se para y se sienta enfrente de Milk.

-me da gusto hablar contigo, es muy agradable, eres, especial- Dice Yamcha saliendo de ahí.

_Vaya, pero..._

_-_Mira, como son las cosas, estás buscando novio, ¿Yamcha?- Dice Goku entrando a la enfermería donde estaba Milk.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Milk al ver al chico ahí de la nada. -no, sabía que conocías a ese tonto- Dice Goku creído. -no le digas eso, tonto, y vete de aquí deberías estar en clases- Dice Milk molesta con la presencia de Goku.

-Al igual que tu deberías estar en deportes ¿No?- Goku se sienta enfrente de Goku. -¿¡Como sabes que me tocaba deportes y que estaba aquí!?- Pregunta Milk. -Pues una de tus amigas, me lo dijo, por cierto era muy linda, era muy bonita- Dice Goku pensativo.

_entonces la persona con la que hablaba Bulma era él, pero... ¿En que estaba pensando?_

Milk pensaba en Bulma, y Goku solo observaba a Milk. -Oye, ¿Yamcha es algo tuyo?- Pregunta Goku de forma seria. -no, pero es un buen chico- Dice Milk pensativa dejando a Goku con un rostro que no expresaba ninguna emoción.

-Adios, te espero... En la salida- Dice Goku dejando a Milk sola.

Después de eso Milk regreso al salón de clases, y Bulma no le dirigió la palabra, parecía distraída.

* * *

En la hora de Salida Bulma llevó a Milk a el campo donde dormía Goku. -Me da gusto, ahora dime que te pasa, ¿por qué estas así?- Dice Milk confundida. -Primeo Milk, quiero que me digas algo...-Dice Bulma en un tono triste. Milk la mira atentamente. -A ti...¿te gusta Goku?- Dice Bulma esperando una respuesta a su favor. -Jajaja claro que no, el ni siquiera me agrada- Responde Milk con burla. -Milk...- Bulma toma las manos de Milk y empieza a llorar. -Milk, por primera vez... estoy enamorada- Dice Bulma avergonzada.

_¿¡Que!? ¡no te puede gustar Goku! eso esta mal_

-Me parece bien que te guste Goku- Milk mira a Bulma con una cálida sonrisa. -Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar, sabes bien que, lo hago por obligación, ¡adiós!- Se despide Milk con una sonrisa, y se va hacia la casa de Goku dejando a Bulma sola.

-Milk... quiero estar cerca de Goku- Se dice a sí misma Bulma.

* * *

Milk ya iba hacia casa de Goku, ella caminaba por la banqueta, cuando de la nada una moto la alcanzó de nuevo y se paró en frente de ella. -Oye, tonta, quedamos en que iríamos juntos- Dice Goku molesto. -No quiero ir contigo, vas muy rápido, mejor voy a pie- Milk empieza a caminar, y Goku la sigue en la moto. -Ya vete, ya dije que voy a pie- Dice Milk fastidiada. -Vayámonos- Dice Goku estirando la mano hacia Milk.

-No- Dice Milk siguiendo su camino. -Mmm que mal- Goku sin pensarlo dos veces jala uno de los listones traseros del overol que usaba para jalárla hacia él. -Oye ¡ya te dije que iré a pie!- Dice Milk con molestia.

Milk y Goku van de nuevo en la moto, ahora Milk con molestia, y sin miedo. Milk estaba enojada, pero cada vez disfrutaba más el camino, y como el viento movía su cabello cambiando su rostro serio una cara alegre.

_Tal vez... me molesta que Bulma quiera algo con Goku porque... tal vez si me agrada._

Milk se miraba a Goku, y le dio un sonrojo muy leve.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Goku, vio a una mujer parecida a la que se había encontrado en el parque solo que ella, era mas joven e incluso bonita. -Hola- Saludo Milk. -Hola- Saludo la mujer mirándola a lado de Goku. -¿Son novios?- Preguntó la señora, mirando a ambos. -No tía, solo es una amiga- Dice Goku volteando a ver hacia a pared.

-Milk, ella es la hermana de mi abuela- Dice Goku de forma educada. -Gusto en conocerla, debe ser su hermana menor- Dice Milk acordándose de la anciana que simulaba juventud. -Pues yo soy su hermana mayor, aunque no lo parezca- Dice la mujer dejando a Milk boquiabierta.

-Goku, tu familia, es...-Milk se queda con los ojos ensanchados. -Bueno vamos- Goku se lleva a Milk fuera de la casa.

Goku lleva a Milk a el patio trasero, donde había una alberca, era grande y profunda, era muy bella, con unas decoraciones muy singulares.

-Goku has estado muy serio- Dice Milk mirando a Goku extrañada con su reacción. -No se no hay razón para divertirme, o ponerme alegre- Dice Goku poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Milk se para enfrente de él y lo mira atentamente. Goku estaba parado cerca de la alberca. -Bueno ¿por qué no nadas?- Pregunta Milk son preocupación. -Me da mucha flojera meterme a la alberca- Dice Goku con la misma cara seria. -No te preocupes yo te ayudo- Dice Milk con una sonrisa, haciendo que Goku se sonroje, pensando en como lo ayudaría a meterse a la alberca, pero no le dio tiempo ni de tiempo de terminar de pensar en sus cosas pervertidas, ya que Milk lo había empujado dentro de la alberca con todo y zapatos.

Milk empieza a reír. -¡Eres una odiosa!-Grita Goku con furia. -Jajaja- Al menos ya estas feliz. -Perdón, pero yo también necesitaba sonreír- Dice Milk con una sonrisa, delicada. -Perdón, déjame ayudarte a subir- Dice Milk dándole la mano para salir de la alberca. -Esta bien- Dice Goku aun serio.

Goku toma la mano de Milk pero en lugar de subir, la tira al agua. -¡Ah!- Grita Milk al caer. Haciendo que Goku ría. -¡Oye estúpido porque haces eso!- Milk se enfurece y empieza a golpear a Goku. -Oye yo también quería reír- Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero estás en tu casa, yo no puedo regresar a la mía mojada!- Se queja Milk con molestia.-Bueno ahí esta tu uniforme, que debes de usar para trabajar en mi casa, esta bien, después de trabajar te prestaré ropa, para que vayas a casa- Dice Goku aun riendo.

Milk y Goku salen de la alberca empapados, Milk se va a cambiar y a ponerse ese ridículo traje que usaba para trabajar.

-Diablos- Milk caminaba en el pasillo para dirigirse a trabajar al cuarto de Goku, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ya voy- Dice Milk dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrir, se encuentra con una chica preciosa, era una cabeza más lata que Milk, casi del tamaño de Goku, tenía ojos azules, y pelos castaños, su cabello era brilloso, se veía sedoso, y muy bien cuidado, usaba un mini-short, y una blusa holgada, acompañados con unas zapatillas de un tacón alto, usaba gafas de sol, y tenía el pelo peinado con una trenza de lado, despeinada que le daba una apariencia rebelde, simulaba más o menos la edad de Milk, ella iba acompañado de una mujer, al parecer su madre y un hombre que parecía su padre, con la apariencia parecía gente de dinero.

-Oye, esta la señora Saiyan- Dice la muchacha a Milk. -si, Mmm le diré a Goku que...

-Por favor, que Goku no se entere que llegué, que no sepa que estoy aquí- Dice la muchacha entrando de forma muy familiar, y metiéndose al despacho de la señora se quedo platicando con ella.

-Que raro- Se decía Milk a sí misma, pero después siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Goku, pero de lanada una chica rubia paso en frente de ella, y vestida de mu cama. -Perdón- Dice la muchacha, pero al verla, ambas se miran sin conocerse. -¿Tu trabajas aquí?- Preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces Goku tiene más sirvientas en casa... ¡es un enfermo! todas son de su edad, el muy...- Milk estaba desencajada ya no sabía ni que pensar.

**_Bulma esta enamorada de Goku ¿habrá algo entre los dos? y... ¿qué era de Goku aquella bella muchacha? ¿por qué no quería que Goku la vea? ..._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews, ojalá les guste la historia, dejen sus comentarios, y espero actualizar pronto, jeje, bueno van a pasar cosas que no se imaginan, les daré una provadita...

Una chica del pasado de Milk, que hace recordar a Milk cosas terribles (para ella)

El prometido de Sakura ¿será Goku?

¡Goku esta enamorado de tres chicas!

El primer beso de Milk...¿¡es con una chica!?

Y esos tal vez sean títulos de posibles capítulos, bueno jeje los amo a mis lectores y si eres fan de mis historias te agradezco eso profundamente, gracias por tu apoyo.

Besos!

lko sbí rápido porque se lo debía a una persona...


	4. La Cita Doble

Ya era Viernes, el día mas esperado de la semana, era en el que todos se ponían de acuerdo para salir en las noches y tardes.

**-¡Milk!_** Grita Bulma con emoción asiendo que esta brinque de golpe.

**-¿¡Que!?_ **Milk mira a todos lados desubicada

**-¿Qué hacias?_ **Pregunta Bulma curiosa

**-Ayer no pude dormir, mi trabajo fue agotador, todo el día estuve ahí y bueno, pues me agoté_ **Suena la campana y los alumnos salen de los salones, era hora del receso, Milk se sentó en la banca apenas pudiendo conciliar el sueño.

**-¿Te sucede algo, Milk?**_ Preguntó Bulma empezando a preocuparse.

**-Nada en especia..._ **Milk no termino de hablar cuando sintió una presencia tras ella que hizo que se le erizara la piel, sentía unos labios que rozaban con su oreja. **-Hola_ **Susurró haciendo que Milk saltara de un susto y cayera al suelo con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

**-¡Hola!_ **Saluda Bulma con gran animo, haciendo que todos la volteen a ver.

_Milk...¿Sientes algo por Goku?... Esa pregunta retumbaba en la cabeza de Milk ¿por qué preguntó eso? _

Milk se levantó mientras se sobaba la cabeza y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Goku en la cabeza haciendo que este la mire con enojo.

**-¡Idiota!_ **Grita la chica pero al la decide ignorar.

**-Buenos días Bulma_ **Saluda Goku de forma muy amable a Bulma haciendo que esta se sonroje y Milk se enfurezca.

**-Hol...Ho...Hola_ **Saluda con timidez

**-Hola_ **Dice Vegeta tomando el saludo de la chica

Bulma mira a Vegeta con fastidio y al igual que Goku, Ambos chicos se miran fijamente hasta que a ambos recuerdan y se les ensanchan los ojos.

_Flash Back_

_-Goku_ sin pensarlo dos veces Suspiran Vegeta y Milk con pesadez_

_El chico se quita el casco y comprueba que sí era el joven Goku_

_-Vaya, al parecer eres el mismo idiota presumido ¿no?_ Reta Vegeta al pelinegro_

_-pero soy mejor que tú, tengo varias novias, soy mucho más apuesto que tú y por supuesto… más fuerte- Reta Goku a Vegeta._

_-Eso es mentira yo te eh ganado desde siempre_ Dice Vegeta confiado_

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo?_ Pregunta Goku_

_-Claro, mañana en la salida ¿te parece?_ Pregunta Vegeta_

_-Claro, que no se te olvide_ Ambos se miran con media sonrisa en el rostro._

_-que tontos- Die Milk con pesadez_

_Goku se pone de nuevo su casco y arranca su moto_

_The End Flash Back_

**-Si bien no recuerdo tenemos un duelo pendiente_ **Goku y Vegeta se miran con fastidio

**-Será para otro día_ **Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y todos caen estilo anime

**-¡Goku!_ **Bulma se acerca a Goku con felicidad

**-¿Eh?_ **Pregunta el chico

**-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy en la noche, ya que es viernes?_ **Vegeta se paraliza y siente como si se derritiese

-**Bulma dijiste que hoy no podrías salir_ **Vegeta lloraba por dentro

**-Si, pero no estoy disponible para ti, pequeño_ **Bulma levanta una ceja y sonríe con satisfacción

-**¿Pequeño?_ **Vegeta sentía que le hervía la sangre

**-Vegeta, lo siento pero ella tiene razón_ **Dice Goku con burla haciendo enojar a Vegeta

**-Milk..._ **Dijo Vegeta haciendo que Goku levante una ceja

**-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_ **Milk se sonrojo y le brillaron los ojos, el chico de sus sueños le pedía una cita, la hacía muy feliz

-**Claro_ **Responde Milk con alegría

**-Entonces yo también la pasare bien_ **Vegeta mira a Goku retador y Bulma frunce el ceño

**-¿Por qué no hacemos una cita doble? ya que somos tan amigos..._ **Goku mira a Vegeta con media sonrisa

Milk y Bulma miran con desaprobación la idea ya que ambas deseaban estar a solas con Goku y Vegeta

**-Esta bien_ **Ambas chicas se ponen tristes liberando un fuerte suspiro

_Diablos, mi primera cita con Vegeta y Goku con Bulma estarán ahí_

* * *

Ya era hora de deportes, Milk daba vueltas al campo a lado de Bulma.

**-¿Qué paso entre Goku y tu?_ **Preguntó Milk de forma seria

Bulma paró y miró a Milk con tristeza.

**-Nada, Milk me... enamoré_ **Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que Milk casi cayera al suelo, ¿Bulma enamorada? debía admitir que si pasara algo entre Goku y Bulma, ella sería la primera en desaprobar esa relación.

Bulma tomó las manos de Milk y ella ensanchó los ojos.

**-Milk, dime la verdad, no quiero que sufras así que quiero saber si sientes algo por Goku_**

_¿Acaso siento algo por él? yo también me pregunto eso, me hace sufrir en tan solo pensarlo, creo que no_

**-Te equivocas, ni siquiera me agrada_ **Milk rió para tranquilizar a Bulma pero en realidad no sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos

* * *

Ya habían acabado las clases, Milk se dirigía a casa de Goku, caminaba por la banqueta.

**-¿Ya nos vamos?_ **Milk dio un salto,alguien le habló de sorpresa, ella volteo

**-¿Qué sucede Goku?_ **Preguntó seriamente, Goku se quedo sorprendido. normalmente actuaría de una forma exagerada.

**-Mm, nada, pues, mi casa, hoy no traje mi moto así que iremos caminando_ **A Goku le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente, estaba confundido con la conducta de a chica.

**-¿Te sucede algo?_**

**-Para nada, solo no quiero hablar_ **Milk caminó ignorando a el pelinegro,que confundido la seguía.

**-¡Ah! ya veo ¿estas celosa?_ **Preguntó Goku con burla

**-Tu no causas nada en, mi ¡a si! causas lástima_ **Al pelinegro se le hinchaba una vena en la frente

**-Estúpida, tu me das más lástima, soy increíble, nadie me tiene lástima_ **Goku se paró frente a Milk

**-¡Por dios! quitate**

**-No_**

**-No le causo lástima a nadie, bueno, a mi me causarás lástima cuando te vea llorando por mi, en la cita doble de esta noche_ **Goku reía pero una carcajada más fuerte hizo que su felicidad se volviera una miseria

**-¿Llorar por ti? jajaja, te tengo que agradecer lo de la cita doble, eh estado enamorada de Vegeta desde hace tanto, y por fin tendré una cita con él, en verdad que si quieres te podemos dejar a solas con Bulma para que estés más cómodo_ **Milk retaba a Goku con la mirada

**-Bueno, debo admitir, que tienes agallas, niña, pero no como yo_ **

Goku se lanzó a Milk dándole un efusivo abrazo, haciendo que Milk abriera sus ojos de manera exagerada.

**-¡Que diablos haces!_ **Gritó Milk roja, intentando quitarse de encima al chico.

**-Bueno, eso solo era para que te quedaras con ganas de salir conmigo y esto..._**

Goku se acercó a Milk de manera rápida, acercó su rostro al de ella, para intentar besar los labios de la chica pero Milk con un rápido y ágil movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara evitando el beso.

**-Vuelve lo a intentar, y destruyo tu estúpido rostro_**

Goku se encontraba en el suelo tirado

**-Y te aviso, no iré a tu casa, iré a prepararme para la cena, al igual que tu, así que adiós_ **Milk movió la mano señalando una despedida y se fue tranquilamente mientras Goku se levantaba del suelo lleno de rabia.

* * *

Milk llegaba, al restaurante donde había quedado, esta vez usaba un vestuario muy diferente al ordinario.

**-No entiendo, jeje Milk esta bien, si es un restaurante de cmida China, pero no era necesario_ **Milk vestía,un vestido Chino, mas bien un qipao, azul, con líneas rojas, bajo él, un pantalón, bastante holgado rojo, y su pelo marrado en una coleta baja.

**-Para serte sincera, no fue por el restaurante, fue el único vestido que encontré en mi armario, pero me gustó_ **Milk le daba igual su ropa y se sentó a lado de Vegeta.

**-Te ves bien_ **Dijo Goku susurrando, mientras miraba a otro lado.

**-Gracias_ **Milk sonrió gentilmente y Goku la miró, en realidad si se veía bien.

**-Milk, bueno que pides yo pago_ **Preguntó Vegeta amablemente

**-lo que tu quieras, no eh probado la comida China, así que pide lo que me recomiendes_**

**-Bueno deme..._**

_Vaya, Goku dijo que me veía bien, creo que me gustó que me lo dijera de esa manera a que me lo hubiera de una forma más amable, ya que se oyó sincero_

**-Bueno, en lo que llega, que le gustaría hacer_ **Preguntó Vegeta a todos

**-Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir, es... Bulma te ves muy hermosa_ **Dijo Goku de una manera muy amable

_Mierda, ahora me siento fea, a ella se lo dijo tan feliz y a mi... bueno no importa lo que él crea, si no lo que piense Vegeta._

**-Milk, me gustaría estar contigo a solas_ **Milk asintió y ambos salieron.

_No me importa lo que hagan, no me importa lo que hagan, no me importa lo que hagan, no me importa lo que hagan..._

* * *

Vegeta y Milk se encontraban a fuera.

**-Milk, solo quería que hiciéramos un trato_**

**-¿Un trato?_**

**-Si, amiga, solo te quiero decir que me ayudes, sabes cuanto tiempo eh llevo enamorado de Bulma,¿entiendes?_ **Milk ocultó su rostro en su flequillo tapando su mirada.

**-¿Milk? ¿te sucede algo? ¿Aceptas?_ **Dijo Vegeta esperando respuesta, pero en lugar de eso, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

**-¡No quiero ser utilizada!_ **Vegeta miró sorprendida a la chica

**-No lo tomes a mal, Milk, es que tu no sabes que es estar enamorado_ **

**-¡Idiota, eh estado enamorada, de ti desde la secundaria, y no te has fijado nunca en mí, yo siempre estaba hasta el último! ¿¡y te atreves a pedirme ayuda!? ¡Vete mucho a la mierda! ¡prefiero quedarme sola, sabes, eres un grandisimo estúpido!_ **Milk salió corriendo de ahí.

Goku y Milk miraban a Milk cómo se iba.

**-¿¡Milk que sucede!?_ **Gritó Goku, pero ella se fue sin contestar

Vegeta llegó frente a ellos con una mejilla roja. **-¡Que le hiciste!_ **Gritó Goku enojado.

**-Yo...Bulma, ella..._ **Vegeta no terminó y salió tras de Milk.

**-Debo ir..._ **Dijo Goku siguiéndolos, pero Bulma lo detuvo del brazo.

**-Déjalos, ellos resolverán sus problemas..._**

Ella no terminó y Goku ya se iba, lejos, dejando a la chica de pelos azulados sola.

Milk corría por la calle, chocaba con la gente y seguía, no quería ver a nadie, siempre era menospreciada, hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía, era Vegeta, al verlo ella corrió con fuerza, y Vegeta de la misma manera aceleró la velocidad.

**-¡Milk!_ **Gritaba el chico, pero ella no le hacía caso, esto se convertía en una persecución.

Milk no aguantó más y paró cerca de un callejón, completamente cansada.

**-¡Perdón!_ **Escuchó Milk, ella volteo y pudo ver a Vegeta frente a ella, en el suelo, haciendo la típica señal de lamento japonés.

**-Lárgate_ **

**-No, Milk, perdóname, perdóname, si nunca te trate cómo debías, perdón si siempre tomé más en cuenta a Sakura, perdóname por no darme cuanta de rus sentimientos, y que mis acciones te dañaban, pero lo más importante perdóname por tratar de utilizarte_**

Milk se quedó callada, no creía que esas palabras salieran de la boca del cretino de Vegeta.

Milk se tiró al suelo empezando a llorar.

Vegeta se sentó junto a ella y esta de un rápido movimiento se aventó a su cintura y lo abrazó llorando en medio de la calle.

* * *

Goku llegaba con apuros y observaba a escena, Milk y Vegeta abrazados, ella llorando y el acariciando su cabello muy suavemente, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, tras él Bulma venía cansada.

**-Hacen linda pareja_ **Escuchar eso de la boca de Bulma, hizo a Goku un efecto, no le gustaba eso, Vegeta, y ella juntos, no quería ver eso, ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Jojojoj ^o^ perdónenme por tardar en actualizar, este capítulo la verdad no fue "tan lindo" cómo me hubiera gustado, pero es la falta de tiempo, perdón, el que sigue si se va a pones bueno, va a llegar una chica, que conoció Milk en un campamento, esa tal "Anna" la chica que Milk más detesta, ¿qué pasará? procuraré no tardar tanto en actualizar, lo juro, :D y gracias por leer, la próxima vez pondré el nombre de mis lectores favoritos en una lista, no en la historia, en mi perfil para poner de todas mis historias, no solo lectores también unos "amigos" o conocidos por esta página, bueno por favor reviews, para más inspiración**

**Besos!**


	5. Un Fin de Semana con Goku

**Capítulo 5: **Un Fin de Semana con Goku

* * *

Era Sábado por la mañana, Milk despertaba cansada, había regresado tarde, después de abrazar a Vegeta su expresión cambió, sinceramente ya no sabía que sentía por él, pero el amor y admiración por él se espumaba lentamente.

**-¡Milk!_ **Kira entró de golpe al cuarto haciendo que esta se exalte.

**-¡Te hablan por teléfono!_ **Milk estaba confundida, nunca alguien la había llamado por teléfono, y menos al del orfanato, solo lo había hecho Bulma, y una vez.

**-¿No sabes quién es?_ **Preguntó Milk con duda

**-No lo sé, pero es un hombre_**

**-¡Un hombre!_ **Milk brincó, el único hombre que sabía que ella vivía en un orfanato era Vegeta.

**-Eh... voy_ **Milk se dirigió hacia el teléfono

**-Eh...¿Hola?_ **Dijo Milk, se sentía extraña, era muy raro que un hombre le hablase

_**-Hola..._**_Milk se congeló, esa voz no era la de Vegeta, era alguien más.

**-Go...Go...¿¡GOKU!?_**

_**-Si soy, yo, ¿porqué tanto escándalo? ¿no te alegras de oírme?_**_

**-¡Sinceramente no!_ **Respondió Milk con molestia

**_-Que mal agradecida, bueno, no sabía que tenías una sirvienta, que...respondía el teléfono__** Escuchar "sirvienta" hizo que a Milk se le escapara una risita.

**-Pff...¿sirvienta?_ **Milk no pudo sacar una carcajada y todas las chicas del orfanato la voltearon a ver con una gota de sudor en la frente.

_**-¿No es tu sirvienta? no me digas que vives con otras personas, o ¿es de tu familia? no entiendo, bueno eso no importa, te iba a decir que necesitaba que trabajaras hoy mañana en la casa, los sábados y domingos tenemos varios eventos y necesitamos ayuda, suelen haber cenas y las chicas de acá suelen ser bastante inútiles, necesitamos ayuda de más así que te esperamos, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir acá, solo los fines de semana, así..._**_

**-¡Pero de que diablos hablas! ¡No voy a trabajar los fines de semana! ton..._ **Milk no pudo terminar, ya que una de las monjas, le había quitado el teléfono_

**-Claro que irá, y se quedará, allá, no se preocupe, ¡si quiere le mandamos a alguien más!_**

**-****_No, con Milk es suficiente, gracias, la espero, es una hora__**

**-Si allá estará_ **La monja colgó y a Milk le salía humo en la cabeza.

**-¿¡Porque aceptó yo quiero descansar!?_**

**-Es dinero, hija, ahora ve y guarda tus cosas, te espero mañana, ojalá te paguen dinero extra_**

**-¿¡Cómo puede ser monja!? ¿¡Cómo puede dejar que me quede a dormir en la casa de un hombre!?_**

**-Vamos no seas exagerada, no vive solo, y ni que e fueras a dormir en la misma cama que él...¿O si?_ **Milk se pone Roja y la monja la mira victoriosa

**-No te quisiera obligar, pero el gobierno no nos quiere ayudar_**

**-¡Ya cállese! me voy_ **Dijo Milk molesta

* * *

Goku se encontraba en sentado en la sala, cuando de repente tocan el timbre.

**-Ya voy_ **Goku abre la puerta

**-Milk, llegaste antes..._ **Goku se queda en shock el ver quien es, se trataba de aquella chica a la cual Milk le había abierto.

**-Hola Goku_ **Saludo la rubia con alegría

**-Lunch..._ **Susurró desconcertado

**-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿no?, la última vez que te vi, eras más pequeño, has crecido, me dejaste por un buen tanto_ **Decía midiendose

**-Ahora que lo pienso eres más apuesto, bueno, esta noche estaré en la cena, ¿qué piensas?_**

**-Pienso, que... ¿qué haces acá?_**

**-aún no te has enterado, pero, bueno, luego lo sabrás, quisiera hablar contigo_** Goku asintió con la cabeza y de la nada tocaron el timbre

**-Abriré..._**

**-No te preocupes, Goku, yo lo haré_ **Lunch abrió, y dejó ver a Milk, que miraba a ambos desconcertada.

**-Bueno, llegué_ **Dijo Milk con indiferencia

**-Goku ¿no me digas que ella ahora es tu novia?_ **Se burló Lunch tomando el hombro de la pelinegra.

**-No, solo... Milk, ve con mi madre, ella, te está buscando_ **Dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar a la rubia

**-Esta bien, no los molesto_ **Respondió Milk sin darle importancia al asunto

**-Bueno Goku, ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo?_**

**-Sinceramente...no, la llegó la persona a la cual esperaba, así que nos vemos en la noche_ **Goku sonrió a la rubia y esta lo miró molesto.

* * *

Milk se encontraba con las mujeres de la cocina.

**-Oigan, ¿vieron quien estaba en la sala?_ **Dijo una muchacha tratando de iniciar una conversación con las mujeres de la cocina, Milk se unió con interés.

**-¿Quién era?_ **Preguntó otra

**-Era...la señorita Lunch_**

**-¡Lunch!_ **Dijeron varias con sorpresa y a Milk le resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**-¿Y ella quién es?_** Preguntó Milk tímida

**-Como acabas de llegar, no estas enterada, pero ella..._ **La mujer se calló al ver la presencia de Goku entrando a la cocina.

**-¿Con que hablando de mi vida privada? quisiera escucharlas..._ **Dijo Goku y las mujeres calladas volvieron a lo suyo, y Milk lo miró con duda.

**-¿Y ella quién es?_ **Preguntó Milk con naturalidad haciendo que las demás la miraran con miedo, señalándola a que se callara.

**-Que te importa_ **Dijo Goku de manera grosera y Milk le da una cachetada, haciendo que todas las demás miren con horror.

**-A las mujeres no se les contesta de esa manera grosero_** Era un momento de tensión, todas esperaban algún movimiento de él.

**-Eres estúpida, bueno, ya sabía que harías algo así_ **Goku la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar haciendo que las demás miren sorprendidas.

**-¿Qué le hará?_ **Preguntó una con miedo, y las demás se apuraron a cocinar

* * *

Milk era llevada por Goku hasta su habitación. Milk estaba nerviosa, de lo que él pudiera hacer, al llegar a la habitación, Goku la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él.

**-¿¡Eh!?_ **Milk estaba sonrojada, no entendía el porqué, el la había abrazado.

**-Mmm_ **Decía Goku con una ceja levantada.

**-¡Suéltame esto es embarazoso!_ **Renegó Milk ruborizada

**-Espera, solo quiero saber que se siente_ **Milk abrió los ojos no entendía, el la sostenía con fuerza, y no la dejaba moverse, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, en verdad se sentía bien, pero no entendía.

**-¿¡Porqué haces esto idiota!?_ **Gritó Milk completamente roja

**-Es que... ayer Vegeta se veía tan cómodo, cuando lo abrazaste se veía, como si se sintiera bien, abrazarte, creí que se sentiría bien, realmente esperaba, una actitud tonta de tu parte para poder sacarte de todas ellas, quería saber que se sentía abrazar a alguien_ **Milk tenía los ojos ensanchados, a pesar de eso, Goku aún no la soltaba.

**-Tu, ¿nunca has abrazado a alguien?_ **Preguntó Milk con sorpresa

**-Mi padre, murió hace varios años, yo solo era un niño, veía a mi madre sufrir, y me ignoraba, a veces me abrazaba, para sentirse mejor, pero sus abrazos no eran de cariño, solo lo hacía porque quería apretar a algo o alguien fuertemente, y no la quería ver así, por eso, a pesar de que me lastimaba la dejaba hacerlo..._ **Milk sentía cómo las manos de Goku acariciaban su cabello, y su hombro, en verdad se sentía cómoda, y protegida.

**-Después de eso, yo también me sentía mal, y los niños de la escuela me molestaban, entre ellos Vegeta, yo quería ser fuerte, y lo logré, todo el dolor me ayudó a ser muy fuerte, y no eh dejado de entrenar, cuando entré a la secundaria, ya no era un pequeño niño asustado, no le permitía a nadie abusar de mí, y cuando Vegeta y yo peleábamos solíamos empatar pero me ganaba, sin embargo yo era más apuesto que él, y las mujeres se fijaban mucho, no me gustaba ver a las chicas sufrir, las solía defender, y poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando a ellas, hasta que me aburrieron y no les tomé importancia_**

**-Goku, yo..._ **El pelinegro la volteó a ver.

**-¿qué pasa?_ **Preguntó Goku

**-Olvídalo_ **Respondió Milk

_No, no le puedo decir que soy de un orfanato, no tiene nada de malo, pero, así como es.. se burlaría de mi..._

**-Milk..._** La pelinegro lo escuchó.

**-Creí que abrazabas a Vegeta con fuerza, no lo lastimabas pero, lo abrazabas desahogando tu dolor, y también con amor, eh salido con muchas mujeres, pero, no las abrazaba, ya que, siento que un abrazo no se le da a cualquiera, un beso, solo es un beso..._** Milk se sonrojó, escuchar eso, ¿acaso ella era "especial" ?

**-Goku... yo_**

**-¿Si?_ **Preguntó el pelinegro

**-Me estas asfixiando_** Goku ensanchó lo ojos, al ver a la chica que la tenía muy pegada al pecho, soltándola de golpe.

**-¿Y a mi porqué me abrazas, acaso, no estas saliendo con Bulma?_ **Preguntó Milk con molestia y a Goku se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza.

**-Pues ella, no esta acá... si no la hubiera abrazado, porque después de todo, ella es más gentil y guapa que tú_ **Dijo Goku con burla haciendo que a Milk se le hinche una vena en la cabeza.

**-Idiota... bueno ¿no que el abrazo no se lo dabas a cualquiera? ¿acaso soy especial?_ **Se burló Milk retando a Goku de nuevo

**-Claro que eres especial_ **Milk lo volteó a ver sonrojada, y con los ojos ensanchados.

**-Quería saber que se sentía abrazar a una chica tan boba, y con los brazos tan gordos, y tan..._ **Goku no pudo terminar, ya que Milk le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este la mire con furia.

**-¡Estúpido! además tu no sabes abrazar, si no abrazas a la gente es porque tienes miedo de que se den cuenta de lo molesto es que asfixies a la gente, ¡eres tan desagradable!_ **A Goku también le salió una vena hinchada en la cabeza y ambos se miraron con furia.

**-Bueno, me voy, me necesitan en la cocina..._**

**-No, recuerda que yo te di el empleo, así que yo digo que tienes que hacer_ **Milk miró a Goku con molestia.

**-Yo quiero ayudar en la cocina_**

**-Mentira, en realidad quieres saber quién es Lunch ¿no?_**

**-Eso es mentira_ **Milk rodó los ojos

**-Por cierto te falta tu uniforme_ **Milk miró al pelinegro con furia

**-¡No lo usaré! ¡Parezco una anciana con eso!_**

**-Pues si quieres, puedes usar uno como el de las demás, así iba poder ver tus piernas..._ **Milk le dio un coscorrón a Goku y este se tira al suelo para sobarse.

**-¡Eres un pervertido!_ **Grita Milk furiosa, saliendo de la habitación. **-Además, es fin de semana, son días extras, solo lo usare los días de Lunes a Viernes, los fines de semana me vestiré como me plazca, y si no estás de acuerdo, me voy, ya que si no quiero, no vengo_**

**-Juegas sucio, pero lo acepto, haz lo que quieras_**

**-Me voy a cambiar_**

**-Creí que te quedarías así_**

* * *

Milk sale y Goku la mira con duda, al regresar, Milk viste las mismas ropas chinas que llevaba en la cena de ayer.

**-Me gustó mucho este qipao_ **Dijo Milk con una sonrisa

**-Creí que era un Cheongsam_ **Milk miró a Goku con una gota de sudor resbalando en su cabeza.

**-Idiota, es lo mismo, olvídalo, ¿en qué quieres que ayude?_**

**-Vamos a ayudar con las mesas de afuera_**

**-¿mesas? ¿vamos a ayudar? creí que no ayudarías nada, con eso de que eres un flojo_**

**-No soy un flojo, y yo siempre ayudo_ **Respondió Goku con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en el patio trasero, moviendo las mesas, gigantes y limpiándolas.

**-Milk...dime, ¿esa mujer era tu madre?_**

**-No..._ **Respondió Milk temerosa

**-Dime... ¿porqué nunca eh oído algo sobre tu familia?_** Milk bajó la mirada y ocultó su tristeza y dolor del chico.

**-Yo... no... no tengo padres_** Goku se quedó sorprendido por su respuesta

**-¿¡Qué!? entonces... ¿quienes eran esas mujeres?_**

**-Ellas me han cuidado desde niña, por eso trabajo, porque les ayudo en algunos gastos_ **Respondió Milk apenada

**-Supongo que los quieres mucho, son tu familia... ¿no?_**

**-Nunca los eh considerado familia, nunca me eh sentido lo suficientemente querida, pero me ah ayudado mucho, eso se los agradezco, pero ningún cariño por ellos en especial_ **Decía Milk reteniendo las lágrimas

**-Pues a nosotros nos puedes considerar familia_ **Al escuchar eso, Milk volteó a ver a Goku rápidamente, considerar a ellos, familia, no se había dado cuenta pero su familia la había aceptado, desde el primer día que había estado ahí y esa semana, había conocido a su mamá y sus extrañas abuela y tía, las mujeres que ayudaban en la casa también eran muy amables, y amistosas, y los amigos de Goku que iban de vez en cuando, en verdad ¿era algo que ella consideraría familia?

Goku estaba sonrojado, no sabía porque lo había dicho, ella lo miraba fijamente poniéndolo nervioso.

**-No me mires así, babosa_ **Goku cambió la dirección de su mirada y Milk volvió en sí, en verdad era muy extraño que él le haya dicho algo así.

**-Estúpido_ **Dijo Milk rompiendo el silencio y volviendo otro con menos tensión.

* * *

Lunch apretaba los puños, los había observado todo el día, había pasado frente al cuarto de Goku y verlo abrazando a aquella niña, tonta le provocaba celos, él solo era de ella, y verlo junto a otro no era algo que podía tolerar.

* * *

**-Hemos, terminado_ **Milk suspiró aliviada.

**-Como sea, ayudemos en otra cosa, ya son las cinco de la tarde, supongo que las chicas terminaron de preparar la comida para la cena_** Dijo Goku

**-Bueno, pues vamos_ **Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina cuando de la nada Lunch estaba frente a ellos, ambos la miraron con rareza.

**-Son unos groseros, se la han pasado juntos todo el día y me dejan a mi sola, ¿acaso me evitan? ¿qué les parece si vamos a un café, conozco uno aquí muy cerca_ **Dijo Lunch con una linda sonrisa, pero Goku la miró con desconfianza.

**-Me gustaría, pero aún no eh recibido mi paga, tengo muy poco dinero_ **Milk miró con nervios a la ahora peliazul aún sin entender porque su cambio de color de cabello tan repentino.

**-No importa, yo tengo suficiente dinero para la gente pobre, además Goku también, y si son novios..._ **A Milk se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza, pero Goku se paró frente a Lunch y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-Una: no ofendas a las personas, dos: no es mi novia, tres: aléjate de acá_ **Milk miró sorprendida a Goku, era extraño verlo defender a alguien

**-Goku, no hay problema... me alcanza para un café, ¿porqué no vamos?_ **Dice la pelinegra tratando de acabar con la tensión.

**-Ves Goku, tu te ofendiste más, tranquilo_ **Goku cambió su semblante y siguieron a la chica de pelo azul.

* * *

Bulma estaba en su habitación, pensando con preocupación.

_Hace un momento llamé a Milk, para salir, y que dijeron que no estaba, que un joven la había llamado porque iba a trabajar un turno extra, que yo sepa ningun hombre tiene el número de el orfanato, pero en la mañana Goku me pidió el número celular de Milk, solo que... no creo que Goku, trabaje para Goku...¿o si?_

Bulma no entendía, en verdad estaba confundida, le dolía pensar que su amiga, pasaba mucho tiempo con el hombre que ella quería.

* * *

Milk, Goku y Lunch estaban sentados en el café, los tres se sonreían guardando molestia tras ella.

**-Bueno, díganme ¿que hay entre ustedes dos?_ **Preguntó Lunch maliciosa

**-Nada, solo trabajo en su casa y estudiamos en el mismo instituto_ **Respondió Milk mientras movía su café

**-¿A si? ¿Son compañeros de clases o van en diferentes grupos?_**

**-No, yo soy de primer grado, el es de segundo_ **Respondió de nuevo Milk

**-¡Eres un niña! ¿cuantos años tienes quince o dieciséis?_ **Preguntó Lunch con burla

**-Tengo dieciséis_ **Respondió Milk con una vena hinchada en la cabeza

**-Vaya Goku, no sabía que te gustaban las menores_**

**-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia!_ **Gritó el pelinegro, haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver

**-Tranquilo, ¡ya entendí!_**

**-¿Dime, has salido con alguien en estos tres años que no nos vemos?_ **Milk no pudo evitar tener un ataque de risa

**-¿Salir con alguien? ¿¡él!? ¡Dios mío, alguien es poco, este tipo ah salido con prácticamente cincuenta chicas!_ **Lunch ensanchó los ojos, y Goku le tapó la boca Milk, ya que habían llamado la atención de todos

**-No le hagas caso, solo es una bocona_ **Milk se empezó a mover con molestia y Goku a soltó

**-¡Estúpido no me toques!_**

**-Eh salido con varias chicas, pero nunca con una tan fea_ **Milk le aventó un pan duro a Goku empezando a hacer una escena frente a todos, que se empezaron a burlar de ambos

**-Creo que te has convertido en un inmaduro, hasta te gusta jugar con las niñas_ **Goku y Milk miraron a Lunch con una vena hinchada en la cabeza

**-Bueno, no importa, ya tomamos un café, ya es tarde, son las siete, y la cena inicia a las nueve, supongo que te bañarás o algo, Lunch, nos vamos_ **Dice Goku jalando a Milk del lugar.

**-Ese idiota... ¡No pago!_ **Gritó Lunch con furia en el restaurante, haciendo que la gente la mire aterrorizados y viendo como su cabello cambiaba de azul a rubio

* * *

Milk y Goku estaban en la habitación.

**-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?_ **Preguntó Milk con duda

**-Hoy habrá una cena, así que supongo, que deberíamos vernos presentables, ¿que debería usar?_ **Pregunta Goku.

**-¿¡A mi porque me preguntas!?_**

**-Porque tus gustos no son muy femeninos, supongo que a mi me ayudarías_**

**-Goku... si no te callas, te golpearé tan fuerte que no podrás salir a esa cena_**

**-Perdón, pero enserio ayúdame, y luego ve con mi mamá que ella te puede dar algo a ti_**

**-¿A mi?_**

**-Si, quiero que estés en la cena_**

**-¿Y yo que diablos haría ahí?_**

**-Quiero que seas mi acompañante, como no tengo novia actualmente, no tengo a nadie más_**

**-¡No quiero!_**

**-Eso era parte del trabajo de hoy ¿qué te parece si te doy cien mil yenes, por el día de hoy?_**

**-¿¡Cien mil yenes!?_ **Repitió Milk con los ojos brillosos.

-**Exacto_**

**-Esta bien, pero solo esta noche_**

**-¿No te gustaría ser mi acompañante en las demás cenas?_**

**-Goku, no seas abusivo_**

* * *

Milk se dirigía hacia la señora Saiyan, en verdad estaba nerviosa.

**-Disculpe... este..._ **Milk miraba a la mujer completamente roja

**-¿que sucede...Milk?_ **Preguntó la mujer extrañada con su actitud

**-Bueno, lo que sucede es que... yo... seré acompañante de Goku... esta..noche y..._ **Milk tenía la cara cada vez mas roja y la señora no entendía

**-Dime, hija con confianza_ **A Milk le retumbaron esas palabras en la cabeza. _"Hija" _En verdad se sentía bien y empezó a tomar confianza.

**-Es...que... no tengo que ponerme y no me quiero ver mal_ **Milk esperaba una carcajada, pero la mujer la vio con una tierna sonrisa.

**-Esta bien, vamos_ **Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la señora Saiyan y permanecieron ahí durante un largo tiempo.

* * *

La fiesta ya había empezado, empezaba a llegar la gente, Goku buscaba a Milk con la mirada.

**-Hola Goku_ **El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Parece una zorra..._

**-¿Qué no te gusta mi vestido?_**

**-¿No creer que esta muy corto?_**

**-Es una fiesta, tonto, ¿y ya tienes pareja?_**

**-Si, mi pareja es Milk_ **(AH verdad ¿creían que Goku la había dicho zorra a Milk? ¿no? entonces jeje perdón)

Milk se acercaba a Goku y a Lunch que platicaban.

**-Hola_ **Goku la miró con los ojos ensanchados, y sonrojado, en verdad lucia bella, con aquel vestido, le legaba poco arriba de las rodillas, y lo adornaba con un chal (rebozo o como le digan en tu país) haciéndola ver elegante.

**-Bueno, ya llegó mi acompañante, adiós_** Goku y Milk se van y Lunch aprieta los puños.

_Solo espera Goku, muy pronto, serás solo mío, solo es cuestión de tiempo..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Hola! esta vez actualicé más rápido, ¡benditas vacaciones! bueno gracias a sus reviews en verdad me dejan una gran sonrisa :DDDD gracias a**

**GEMITHA0208, /****elianamz-bv, / ****crisa741 **( No sabes cuanto me alegra que te gusten mis fics :D soy muy feliz te lo agradezco de corazón) **/** **Haaruuhii **(Gracias, muchos reviews tuyos en esta y mis demás historias). **/** **chichixgoku, / ****DBZFanGXCC **(a ti también te agradezco tu apoyo, me animas mucho) **/** **tokashi **(:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D gracias :D :D :D) **/** **goku-milk love / ****Laly Pink (**Gracias :D) **/ Haruka-love **(Jajaja ojitos tiernos, gracias, por tu comentario) r**ez / gloria / Conny Son **(No me demoraré) **/ ****Ambai **(Tu comentario fue el último que me llegó, jajaja de verdad grité de felicidad que hayan recomendado un fic mío, aaah, gracias y me alegra que te haya buscado mi fic me gustaría saber quien fue ese bello angel que te recomendó este humilde fic)

Otra cosa, Lunch era la muchacha a la cual Milk le abre la puerta en el capítulo 3, perdón si cambie el personaje, perdónenme, pero es Dragon Ball, entonces usaré los personajes de Dragon Ball, y cambiaré a "Anna" por Videl, jejeje ojalá me entiendan :( Y OTRA COSA ES QUE EL CAPÍTULO NO FUE SOBRE LO QUE LES DIJE, MEREZCO UNA GRAN PATADA EN LA CARA POR DESORGANIZADA DDDD: PERDÓN, ENSERIO PERDÓN HICE ESTO SOLO PARA ALARGAR EL FIC.

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias, gracias :D**


End file.
